El fantasma y su gatita
by DARKGODBZ
Summary: Ella nunca supo que tenia al ser más poderoso en su nobleza y cuando lo descubre es demasiado tarde, ahora el es su enemigo pero talvez haya una nekomata que los pueda ayudar. Oc x Koneko x Kuroka, posible harem y crossover con otras series
1. Chapter 1

**_Capitulo 1_**

 ** _Hola mi nombre es Oragon D. Balor, si así es soy un D., soy un enemigo de los dioses pero no hablare de eso en este momento. Mi madre era una D., una de las mejores mujeres que existió en el mundo, mi padre aunque les cueste creer es Mephisto, así es soy hijo de la reencarnación del mal. Les contare como fue que mi padre y mi madre se conocieron, al parecer mi padre había encontrado a mi madre muy herida, estaba al borde de la muerte pero mi padre le hizo un traro, a cambio de que ella viviera, ella tendría que darle un hijo, y así fue como nací yo, mi madre acepto pero algo extraño sucedió, ella se había enamorado de Mephisto y extrañamente él de ella._**

 ** _Lo que solo había sido un trato se había vuelto en amor, pero lamentablemente no todo es bueno, cuando yo nací mi madre murió, murió dándome a luz, mi padre se entristeció ya que había sido la única mujer que amo en realidad, pero se enfoco en mí y todo su tristeza desapareció, él me crio, me enseño a cómo utilizar la magia y a pelear pero un día mi padre me entrego algo muy poderoso, el poder del Ghost Rider_**

 ** _Con ese poder era invencible, todos me temían, nadie supo nunca mi identidad, pero casi no me gustaba eso, no me gustaba matar, yo no era como mi padre que le gustaba ver a la gente sufrir, hable con él y le dije que no quería seguir asiendo eso, él al principio se molesto conmigo porque debía seguir sus pasos pero me ofreció un trato, debía conseguir que una chica se enamorara de mí por cómo era y no por mi poder. Yo acepte y él me mando al mundo humano, comencé a asistir a la academia Kuo, ahí conocí a la chica que pensé que amaba, Rias Gremory, era hermosa chica de cabello rojo y con hermoso cuerpo, me hice su amigo muy rápido, ella me rebelo que era un demonio y me llevo a su club en el viejo edificio de la academia_**

 ** _Ahí conocí a los demás miembros, conocí a Kiba que era un chico rubio y caballero de Rias, Koneko que era una loli peli blanca y era la torre, Akeno que era una pelinegra muy hermosa y reina de Rias, también conocí a Gasper que a pesar que estaba sellado por no controlar su poder, de vez en cuando hablaba con él o jugaba video juegos con él_**

 ** _Rias me conto todo sobre los demonios y las facciones. Ella me ofreció ser su otra torre y yo acepte, todo había cambiado para mí, ya debía matar para complacer a mí padre, todo iba bien aunque nunca les conté sobre mi poder ni que era un D, todo estaba bien pero todo se vino abajo cuando ellos aparecieron_**

 ** _Rias había reencarnado a un chico castaño y una chica rubia, sus nombres eran Issei y Asia, cuando ellos llegaron se llevaron toda la atención de Rias y Akeno, ellas ya no se fijaran en otras personas que no fueran ellos, yo me sentía ignorado pero Koneko me animada, ella desde él primer día que había llegado me apoyaba en todo, nos había vueltos buenos amigos e incluso comencé a sentir algo por ella, incluso más fuerte que lo que sentía por Rias_**

 ** _Después que los reclutara se acercaba el compromiso que tenia Rias con el chico Phoenix, ella fue con Issei a perder su virginidad, eso me dolió mucho ya que pensé que vendría conmigo ya que me había dicho que estaríamos juntos pero no fue así, por suerte Grayfia había llegado para detenerlos, después de eso tuvimos un Rating Game, ahí demostraría mis poderes de Ghost Rider y salvaría a Rias de su compromiso, había acabado con mis contrincantes y hiba por Riser pero se escucho la rendición de Rias, al parecer se rindió por que Riser estaba golpeando cruelmente a Issei, yo estaba sumamente molesto por eso, podíamos haber ganado si no fuera por él_**

 ** _Ahora estábamos en la ceremonia de compromiso, Rias estaba triste, yo estaba listo para interrumpir pero apareció Issei, él enfrento a Riser y lo venció usando el Balance Breack de su Boost Gear, al terminar la pelea Rias fue con él y lo beso, eso fue el colmo_**

 ** _Yo saque la pieza de torre de mi cuerpo y la tire al suelo, la pieza hizo ruido y todos voltearon a verme, Rias y Akeno abrieron los ojos al ver mi pieza tirada en el suelo_**

Balor ¿Qué significa esto?-dijo Rias

¿No es obvio? Me voy, dejo de ser tú torre-dijo Balor-Ya no me necesitas, tienes al Sekiuryuutei

¿Estás celoso? ¿Es por eso que nos dejas?-dijo Akeno

No, es por mi padre-dijo Balor

¿Tu padre?-dijo Rias confundida

Al fin termino esto hijo

 ** _De la nada apareció un círculo mágico en el suelo y de él salió Mephisto, todos los demonios se sorprendieron al tenerlo enfrente de ellos_**

Les presento a mí padre-dijo Balor

¿Mephisto es tú padre?-dijo Rias y Balos asintió-¿Por qué nunca lo dijiste?

¿Para qué? Nunca me prestaron atención, no veía sentido-dijo Balor

Jajaja déjame decirte algo niña, fuiste una estúpida a preferir ese chico-dijo Mephisto-Mi hijo es mil veces más fuerte que cualquier demonio

¿A qué se refiere?-dijo Rias

Balor ¿No les dijiste?-dijo Mephisto

No vi la necesidad-dijo Balor

¿De qué están hablando?-dijo Rias

Ya se lo mostraremos-dijo Mephisto tocando la frente de Balor

 ** _Balor comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo le ardía mucho, sus ojos comenzaron a salirle vapor, comenzaba a sufrir mucho, de sus zapatos empezaba a salirle_**

JAJAJAJAJAJA-Balor comenzó a reírse como un psicópata mientras que la piel de su cabeza y de sus manos empezaba a derretirse

JAJAJAJAAJAJA-siguió riéndose mientras veía como sus manos se convertían esqueléticas

 **¡AAAHHH!** -Balor se había transformado por completo, su cráneo quedo expuesto y estaba en llamas como sus manos

Mi hijo es la criatura más peligrosa y tú lo desperdiciaste, él es el Ghost Rider-dijo Mephisto

 **¡RRROOOOOAAARRR!**

 ** _Todos se quedaron sorprendidos pero más Rias y su nobleza, nunca imaginaron que Balor fuera el Ghost Rider, ahora Rias se sentía una estúpida_**

 ** _Balor regreso a la normalidad y comenzó a caminar donde estaba Koneko_**

Sé que es algo apresurado que te diga esto pero yo….

 ** _No pudo terminar ya que Koneko lo beso, eso sin duda lo sorprendió, nunca pensó que Koneko fuera tan atrevida, eso también hizo enojar a Rias y a Akeno, segundos después rompieron el beso_**

No tienes que decir nada, yo también te amo-dijo Koneko

 ** _Eso hizo feliz a Balor_**

Balor, por favor no te vayas, podemos solucionar esto-dijo Rias

Ya tome mi decisión, me iré y cumpliré mi promesa que hice con mi padre-dijo Balor

Pero…

¿Qué pasa? ¿Te has arrepentido niña?-dijo Mephisto-Ya que viste que mi hijo es el más fuerte lo quieres para ti ¿Verdad? No eres más que una hipócrita que piensa en el poder

 ** _Esas palabras hirieron mucho a Rias, tanto que cayó de rodillas llorando, a Balor ya no le importaba si lloraba o no, Balor y Mephisto caminaron hacia la salida pero fue bloqueada por Issei que aun tenía su armadura, pero no fue un problema ya que Balor de una patada lo quito del camino y le destrozo la armadura_**

A partir de ahora seremos enemigos-dijo Balor-A lso únicos que no matare serán a Koneko, Kiba y Gasper ya que ellos son mis amigos pero Tú-dijo señalando a Rias-Junto a Akeno, Issei y Asia dense por muertos

 ** _Tras decir eso salió junto a su padre del salón dejando a Rias llorando en el altar_**

 ** _FIN_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capitulo 2_**

 ** _Tokio_**

 ** _Ha pasado dos semanas desde que Balor les revelo a todos que era el Ghost Rider, hijo de Mephisto y desde que dejo la nobleza de Rias, ahora se encontraba en una ciudad de Tokio ya que su padre le había dicho que necesitaba reunir a un equipo_**

 ** _Era de noche y él había escuchado rumores que una bestia aparecía a cazar humanos para devorarlos en la noche, así que quiso saber si era cierto, fue al callejón donde supuestamente aparecía la bestia_**

 ** _El callejón era pequeño, camino pero sintió algo en sus pies, miro al suelo y vio que había mucha sangre y algunas extremidades de personas_**

¿Qué mierda?-dijo Balor agarrando un pulgar

 ** _Balor escucho un ruido y se puso en guardia, unos ojos rojos brillaron detrás de él, de la nada algo se lanzo sobre él, Balor esquivo el ataque y el sujeto se estrello contra la pared, el tipo quiso pararse pero Balor lo detuvo apuntándole con una pistola a su cabeza_**

 ** _Balor encendió fuego en su dedo iluminando el callejón, pudo ver que el tipo era un chico de su edad, tenía el cabello blanco, sus ojos eran rojos con sus globos negros, vestía una chaqueta de cuero y unos jeans_**

¿Tú eres la bestia que devora a la gente?-dijo Balor

¿Quién eres tú?-dijo el peliblanco

Responde mi pregunta primero-dijo Balor

Sí soy yo pero no soy una bestia, soy un Ghoul-dijo el peliblanco

Es casi lo mismo, los dos comen gente-dijo Balor

Ahora tú responde, ¿Quién eres tú?-dijo el peliblanco

Soy Oragon D. Balor, hijo de Mephisto-dijo Balor

¿Y qué haces aquí?-dijo el peliblanco

Vengo a reclutarte-dijo Balor

¿Reclutarme?-dijo el peliblanco

Sí, estoy reuniendo a la gente más fuerte para formar l equipo más fuerte-dijo Balor-¿Quieres unirte?

¿Qué tendría a cambio?-dijo el peliblanco

Ya tendrías que cazar a la gente, podrás comer a tanta que quieras sin problemas-dijo Balor

Ok acepto-dijo el peliblanco

Bien-dijo Balor guardando su arma y ayudándolo a pararlo-¿Cuál es tú nombre?

Kaito-dijo el peliblanco

Bienvenido al equipo Kaito-dijo Balor

¿Quién más forma parte del equipo?-dijo Kaito

Tú eres el primero, apenas estoy comenzando a reunir al equipo-dijo Balor

Ya veo, bueno ¿Quién es la siguiente persona?-dijo Kaito

Un dragón-dijo Balor

 ** _Mientras en Kuo_**

 ** _Academia Kuo_**

 ** _Rias y los demás no habían superado lo de Balor, los padres de Rias y su hermano lo regañaron muy fuerte, ya que había hecho un mal trabajo como rey y que había desatado a un gran enemigo no solo para su familia sino para todo el inframundo, ella estaba muy deprimida, casi no iba a la academia y casi no comía_**

 ** _Los demás se preocupaban mucho por ella, intentaron todo para que asistiera a la academia pero no lograron nada, Akeno también se entristeció mucho, sentía una gran pérdida en su vida, ella y Rias se habían enfocado tanto en Issei y Asia que se habían olvidado de los demás, ahora sufrían las consecuencias_**

 ** _Pero los únicos que no estaban tristes eran Koneko, Kiba y Gasper ya que ellos y Balor en las noches se juntaban en secreto en la casa de Koneko y a veces en las noches iba con Gasper, ellos obviamente no se lo dijeron a Rias ni a los demás_**

 ** _Ahora Rias y Akeno estaban solas en el club, Rias estaba deprimida en su escritorio, ella había adelgazado mucha ya que no comía casi nada_**

Rias, debes cuidarte mejor-dijo Akeno

Ya nada me importa, perdí a Balor y he puesto en vergüenza a mi familia-dijo Rias-No merezco vivir

Rias-dijo Akeno muy preocupada

 ** _Con Balor_**

 ** _Rusia_**

 ** _Balor junto con Kaito se encontraban en las calles de Rusia, caminaron hasta un lugar de mala muerte, ahí vieron un montón de gente que estaba mirando una pelea de un chico peli azul y un chico rubio_**

 ** _Ellos quisieron avanzar más pero un señor les bloqueo el camino_**

Вы не можете быть здесь (Ustedes no pueden estar aquí)-dijo el señor

Даже не с этим? (¿Ni siquiera con esto?)-dijo Balor mostrándole un montón de billetes

 ** _El señor discretamente tomo el dinero_**

Тратить (Pasen)-dijo el señor

 ** _Los dos se acercaron más a la pelea, el chico peli azul le estaba dando una paliza al rubio, lo tenía tirado en el suelo y lo golpeaba sin piedad, el rubio ya había perdido la conciencia pero el peli azul seguía golpeándolo, siguió así hasta que llego el réferi a separarlos_** **_El réferi alzo la mano del peli azul declarándolo el ganador, la gente comenzó a aplaudir y él comenzó a caminar a su vestidor pero sin notar que Kaito y Balor lo seguían_** **_El chico comenzó a cambiarse hasta que Balor y Kaito entraron_**

Lo siento amigos no doy autógrafos-dijo el peli azul

No venimos por tú autógrafo, nieto de Acnologia-dijo Balor sorprendiendo al chico

¿Cómo lo sabes?-dijo serio el peli azul

Te investigue-dijo Balor

¿Eres uno de esos idiotas caza dragones?-dijo el peli azul

Nada de eso, vengo a reclutarte-dijo Balor

¿Reclutarme?-dijo el peli azul

Sí, estoy formando al equipo más poderoso y quiero que te unas a él-dijo Balor

¿Qué tendría a cambio?-dijo el peli azul

¿Qué es lo que quieres?-dijo Balor

Quiero pelear con gente fuerte, una buena casa y mucha comida-dijo el peli azul

Hecho-dijo Balor

Entonces, estoy dentro-dijo el peli azul

Bien, ahora dinos ¿Cuál es tú nombre?-dijo Balor

Me llamo Ryunosuke pero pueden llamarme Ryu-dijo el peli azul

De acuerdo Ryu, está abordo-dijo Balor-Yo me llamo Balor y él se llama Kaito

¿Y díganme que haremos?-dijo Ryu

Ya lo veras, tengo todo planeado-dijo Balor

 ** _Dos días después_**

 ** _En una parte del mundo_** **_Era de noche, en una iglesia había seis guardias que protegían una espada, de la nada se escucho un ruido, uno de los guardias fue donde se produjo el ruido, llego al lugar donde se escucho el ruido y rápidamente un tentáculo apareció tomándolo y subiéndolo al techo_** **_Él soldado soltó un grito de ayuda y los demás guardias fueron a ayudar pero cuando llegaron miraron al techo y se asquearon por lo que vieron, se encontraron con Kaito que estaba comiéndose al guardia_**

¿No saben que es de mala educación ver a alguien mientras come?-dijo Kaito

 ** _Los guardias iban a atacarlo pero de la nada apareció Ryu, ellos se lanzaron a combatirlo pero fueron derrotados fácilmente, Ryu saco unas garras de dragón de sus manos y las enterró en los cuellos de los guardias_**

Genial, más comida-dijo Kaito bajando del techo

 ** _En ese momento apareció Balor y se acerco a la espada_**

¿Hicimos todo esto por una espada?-dijo Ryu

No es cualquier espada, es una Excaliburn, una de las siete espadas sagradas-dijo Balor

¿Y para que nos sirve? Ninguno de nosotros podrá usarla-dijo Kaito

¿Estás seguro?-dijo Balor tomando la espada-Mi madre antes también era una portadora de Excaliburn, así que yo no tengo ningún problema para controlarlas y usarlas

Entonces ¿Ya terminamos?-dijo Kaito

Sí, llévate los cadáveres y vámonos-dijo Balor

A la orden-dijo Kaito

 ** _Kaito junto los cadáveres y los cargo, ellos estaban por salir pero fueron emboscados por varios guardias y miembros de la iglesia_**

No dejaremos que se lleven la Excaliburn-dijo un guardia

¿Y quién lo evitara? ¿Ustedes?-dijo Balor

En el nombre de dios los detendremos aquí-dijo otro guardia

Chicos es hora de las fiesta-dijo Balor sonriendo

 ** _Kaito y Ryu también sonrieron, todos los de la iglesia se lanzaron contra ellos, pero fueron cruelmente asesinados en pocos segundos, ahora todos los miembros de la iglesia estaban tendidos en el suelo en un charco de sangre_**

Creo que tienes suficiente comida para un mes Kaito-dijo Ryu

Nah, estoy a dieta de cristianos-dijo Kaito

Ahora sí, vámonos-dijo Balor-Pero antes quiero dejar un mensaje

 ** _Días después_**

 ** _Academia Kuo_**

 ** _Todos los miembros del club estaban en el salón, Rias seguía igual todos se preocuparon mucho por ella, las puertas del club se abrieron revelando a dos mujeres una era peli azul con un mechón verde y la otra era castaña_**

¿Se encuentra Rias Gremory aquí?-dijo la peli azul

Váyanse, no quiero ver a nadie-dijo Rias deprimida

Así que eres tú, venimos a hablar de algo muy importante-dijo la castaña

¿No escucharon? Dije que se fueran-dijo Rias

No podemos irnos, esto incluye a las Excaliburn y al Ghost Rider-dijo la peli azul

Dije que…Esperen ¿Hablan de Balor?-dijo Rias

Así que ese es el nombre de ese maldito-dijo la peli azul-Déjanos decirte que ese tal Balor ha robado un Excalubur, asesinado y destruido una de las iglesias más importantes del mundo

 ** _Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar eso_**

¿Pero que hacen aquí? ¿Él no está aquí?-dijo Akeno

Pensamos que estaba aquí ya que dejo un mensaje en la escena del crimen-dijo la castaña sacando una foto y se la da a Rias

 ** _Rias tomo la foto y…_**

 **¡PAAMMM!**

 ** _Cayó al suelo desmayada_**

¡Buchou!-grito su nobleza

 ** _Todos fueron a ayudarla, Akeno tomo la foto y no pudo evitar llorar por lo que vio, en la foto se veía la imagen de ella, Rias, Issei y Asia pintada con sangre y de bajo de ellas estaban sus nombres pero lo que más sorprendió fue que con los cadáveres habían formado la palabra "Ustedes siguen"_**

 ** _FIN_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capitulo 3_**

 ** _Casa de Koneko_**

 ** _Koneko estaba en su casa esperando a Balor, después de esperar unos minutos un círculo mágico apareció en el suelo y de él salió Balor, Ryu y Kaito. Koneko se acerco a Balor y este extendió sus brazos para abrazarla_**

Koneko-dijo Balor

 **¡PLAF!**

 ** _Debes de un abrazo, Balor recibió una gran cachetada de su novia_**

¿Cómo está eso que mataste a hombres de la iglesia más importante del mundo y que robaste su Excaliburn?-dijo Koneko seria agarrándolo de su camisa

Jajajaja, ya veo quien lleva los pantalones en esta relación-dijo Ryu riendo

¿Y quiénes son ellos?-dijo Koneko viendo a Kaito y a Ryu

Auch, ¿Así me recibes después de una semana?-dijo Balor sobándose la mejilla derecha

Responde-dijo Koneko

Lo hicimos porque la Excaliburn le pertenecía a mí madre, por lo tanto la Excaliburn es mía-dijo Balor-Así que no la robe, sino que la recupere, y ellos son Kaito y Ryu mis compañeros

Eso no justifica porque mataste a tanta gente-dijo Koneko soltándolo-Tú no eras así

Las personas cambian Koneko-dijo Balor

Oye Balor, ¿Enserio ella es tú novia?-dijo Kaito

Sí ¿Por qué?-dijo Balor

No pensé que eras loliconero-dijo Kaito

¿A quién le dices loli?-dijo Koneko molesta

Te pediré que no le digas así y que no me digas loliconero, porque no lo soy-dijo Balor

Lo que tú digas-dijo Kaito

Entiendo que no ta guste que mate gente pero fue necesario-dijo Balor

¿Necesario? ¿Para qué?-dijo Koneko

Lo sabrás pronto pero antes-dijo Balor extendiendo sus brazos-¿Abrazo?

No pienso abrazarte por el momento-dijo Koneko dándole la espalda

¿Ni siquiera por esto?-dijo Balor sacando una bolsa llena de donas de chocolate

 ** _Koneko quiso agarrar la bolsa pero Balor la detuvo_**

No habrá donas, si no me das un abrazo o un beso-dijo Balor

Está bien-dijo Koneko

 ** _Koneko le dio un beso rápido en sus labios y un abrazo, Balor le dio las donas y ella comenzó a comerlas_**

Debo admitir que es una pareja algo extraña-dijo Ryu

Tienes razón, Balor es un loliconero-dijo Kaito

Sabes que te escucho ¿Verdad?-dijo Balor

¿Y crees que me importa?-dijo Kaito

 ** _Tres días después_**

 ** _Balor junto con Ryu y Kaito se encontraban caminando a una iglesia que parecía abandonada, entraron a la iglesia, la iglesia parecía que estaba a punto de venirse a bajo_**

 ** _De repente apareció un hombre vestido de negro con accesorios detallados, tenía una expresión maligna en su cara y tenía 10 alas negras, era un ángel caído_**

Kokabiel-dijo Balor

¿Trajeron la espada?-dijo Kokabiel

Sí-dijo Balor sacando su Excaliburn-Aquí esta, pero antes que te la d, quiero saber algo

¿Qué cosa?-dijo Kokabiel

¿Qué harás con ella exactamente?-dijo Balor

Pienso unirla junto con otras tres Excaliburn y planeo destruir la academia de Kuo-dijo Kokabiel

¿Destruir la academia? ¿Por qué?-dijo Kaito

Para iniciar una guerra entre las tres facciones-dijo Kokabiel

Era de esperarse de un adicto a las guerras-dijo Balor-Toma-dijo dándole la espada

Gracias, te aseguro que le daré un buen uso-dijo Kokabiel

 ** _Balor y los demás comenzaron a retirarse_**

 _Solo espera Kokabiel, no sabes lo que te aguarda-pensó Balor_

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

¿Salió todo de acuerdo al plan?-dijo Mephisto

Sí padre, le di la Excaliburn de madre-dijo Balor

Bien, solo falta que Kokabiel la una con las otras tres que tiene-dijo Mephisto

¿Y cuándo será eso?-dijo Kaito

Está noche-dijo Balor

Entonces solo debemos esperar-dijo Ryu

 ** _Más tarde en la noche_**

 ** _Se podía ver al grupo Gremory cansados y llenos de heridas, también se encontraban dos exorcistas, la del cabello azul se llamaba Xenovia y la castaña Irina_**

 ** _En el cielo estaba Kokabiel sonriendo, Rias con la poca fuerza que le quedaba miro a Kokabiel enfadada, se dio cuenta que la probabilidad de victoria eran de cero_**

Rias Gremory ¿Dónde está el Ghost Rider?-dijo Kokabiel

….

Oh es cierto los dejo Jajajaja-dijo Kokabiel burlándose de la pelirroja- No eres más que un fallo de rey, eres una estúpida al no aprovechar ese poder que tenias enfrente de tus ojos

Espero que no hayamos llegado tarde

 ** _Todos voltearon a ver al quien dijo eso, los Gremory abrieron los ojos como platos, era Balor junto con Kaito y Ryu que estaban en el techo del gimnasio_**

Por fin aparecen, tardaron más de lo planeado-dijo Kokabiel

Perdón por la demora-dijo Balor-Dime ¿La espada está lista?

Sí, desafortunadamente Balba y Freed murieron-dijo Kokanbiel señalando una espada que fotaba en el aire y dos cadáveres, uno era de un chico peli blanco y el otro de un anciano

¡Balor! ¡¿Estas con ellos?!-grito a duras penas Rias

¿Y que si lo estoy? Tú no eres nadie para darme órdenes-dijo Balor

¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? ¿Cómo pudiste traicionarme así?-dijo Rias llorando

Yo ya no pertenezco a tú nobleza así que ¡Cállate!-grito Balor

Tú-dijo Xenovia levantándose a duras penas-Fuiste el maldito que mato a todos los miembros de la iglesia y que robo la Excaliburn

Oh mira Balor, ¿Las recuerdas?-dijo Kaito viendo a Xenovia e Irina-Son las dos exorcistas que intentaron detenernos cuando robamos la Excaliburn

Tienes razón Kaito, son ellas-dijo Ryu

Ahora las recuerdo, parece que terminaron igual que la última vez que nos vimos-dijo Balor sonriendo-Dejadme decirles algo a ustedes creyentes de dios, nosotros vivimos en un mundo estúpido no creen

¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Irina

Como dije antes, vivimos en un mundo estúpido más para ustedes, porque son creyentes de dios-dijo Balor-Si le hablas a dios eres creyente pero si dios te habla….estas demente

 ** _Algunos se sorprendieron por lo que dijo Balor, pero sorprendió más a Xenovia, Irina y Asia_**

Y saben, tengo razón, ya que si dios te habla, estas completamente demente-dijo Balor

¿A qué quieres llegar? Eso no tiene sentido-dijo Xenovia

Sí lo tiene-dijo Kokabiel-Veras en la gran guerra dios lucho contra los antiguos Maou, la pelea fue tan intensa que después de ella él murió

 ** _Eso sin duda sorprendió a todos, pero afecto más a las exorcistas y a la rubia_**

Es por eso que sí dios te habla estas demente porque es imposible que te hable un muerto-dijo Balor sonriendo –Díganme ¿Cómo se siente al saber que el dios al que le rezaban por toda su vida está muerto?

No es verdad, no es verdad-dijo Asia varias veces mientras lloraba

Todas esas plegarias, oraciones fueron echadas a la basura-dijo Balor sonriendo aun más

Cállate, cállate, cállate-dijeron Xenovia e Irina tapándose sus oídos mientras lloraban

Bueno Balor, deja de atormentarlas, mejor acabemos con esto de una buena vez-dijo Kokabiel

Tienes razón Azazel, terminaremos con esto, Ryu-dijo Balor

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _El grupo Gremory y las exorcistas quedaron en shock por lo que vieron, una mano había travesado el pecho de Kokabiel, él podía ver una mano que tenía su corazón, escupió sangre y volteo a ver atrás y vio que la mano era de Ryu y luego volteo a ver a Balor_**

¿P..P…Por..q…qué?-dijo Kokabiel a duras penas

¿En verdad creíste que nos uniríamos a ti? Solo te usamos para que unieras las Excaliburn-dijo Balor

M…ma…..maldito-dijo Kokabiel escupiendo sangre

 ** _Ryu saco su mano del pecho de Kokabiel y aplasto su corazón, el caído cayó al suelo muerto en un charco de su sangre, Balor agarro la espada y él y los demás bajaron donde estaba el cadáver de Kokabiel_**

Kaito, ahí tienes tú cena-dijo Balor

Genial, a comer-dijo Kaito

 ** _Lo que sucedió después asqueo al grupo Gremory y a las exorcistas, vieron como Kaito devoraba el cuerpo de Kokabiel, miembro por miembro, se comió todas sus extremidades, sus órganos e incluso sus huesos, no quedo nada de él_**

Aww, estuvo delicioso-dijo Kaito limpiándose los dientes antes de eructar una pluma-Lastima que no le quite las plumas, espero no enfermarme

Bien, creo que es hora de irnos ¿No?-dijo Ryu

Sí pero antes-dijo Balor acercándose donde estaban Koneko y Kiba

 ** _Balor encendió un fuego azul en sus manos y paso sus manos en las heridas de Kiba y Koneko, sus heridas rápidamente sanaron y Balor apago el fuego_**

Bien ya está-dijo Balor

¿No ayudaras a los otros?-dijo Kiba

Ellos tienen a Asia, no necesitan mi ayuda-dijo Balor-Por cierto Koneko, acércate

 ** _Ella se acerco y Balor la beso en los labios, eso tomo por sorpresa a Koneko y enfureció a Rias y a Akeno, Koneko correspondió al beso enredando sus brazos en el cuello de Balor, ellos duraron así unos segundos más hasta que se separaron a tomar aire, Koneko se le acerco al oído de Jack y susurro_**

Espero volverte a ver pronto-susurro Koneko

Vendré en dos semas, pero puede que tarde menos-susurro Balor

Te estaré esperando-dijo Koneko

 ** _Balor le dio un último beso rápido y se dirigió donde están Ryu y Kaito pero antes dirigió su mirada a Rias, Akeno, Issei y Asia_**

Tienen suerte que este de buenas porque sino los mataría en este momento-dijo Balor-Espero que estén preparados para la próxima vez que nos veamos porque no tendré piedad con ustedes

 ** _Balor junto con Ryu y Kaito crearon un círculo mágico debajo de ellos, Rias con las fuerzas que le quedaban se levanto de suelo y corrió hacia ellos pero antes que llegara ya habían desaparecido_**

 ** _Ella cayo al suelo llorando, había perdido la oportunidad de que Balor regresara con ellos, Kiba y Koneko la ayudaron y al resto del grupo, pero nunca se dieron cuenta que en el cielo había una armadura blanca con joyas azules incrustadas en ella que los observaba_**

Interesante, muy interesante, sin duda ese chico es muy fuerte

[¿Qué tienes en mente Vali?]

Pelear contra él

 ** _FIN_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Capitulo 4_**

 ** _Balor junto con Ryu y Kaito se encontraban en un bosque, habían hecho una fogata en la que estaban cocinando un venado que Ryu había casado, Kaito por su parte cazo un campista que acampaba cerca donde estaban ellos_**

No lo quemes-dijo Balor

Por milésima vez Balor, no quemare el maldito venado-dijo Ryu

Eso dijiste cuando capture ese jabalí y terminaste quemándolo-dijo Balor

Fue un accidente y lo sabes-dijo Ryu

Bueno da igual, ¿Cuánto falta para llegar con los Ghouls, Kaito?-dijo Balor

La cueva del escondite está cerca, llegaremos en el amanecer si continuamos-dijo Kaito

Ni hablar, yo pienso dormir está noche-dijo Ryu-Hemos caminado por tres días seguidos

¿Qué pasa dragoncito? ¿Te cansaste tan rápido?-dijo Kaito

¿A quién llamas dragoncito, maldito caníbal?-dijo Ryu molesto

Pues a ti maldita lagartija-dijo Kaito

Sí quisiera te mataría con una mano en este momento-dijo Ryu

Inténtalo si te atreves lagartija-dijo Kaito

 ** _Los dos se miraron con cara de ira y deseo de matar al otro pero Balor se puso en medio de ellos para que no se mataran_**

Ya basta ustedes dos, no peleen por una estupidez-dijo Balor

Él empezó-dijo Ryu

No aguantas ni siquiera una broma-dijo Kaito

No quiero que hagan un escándalo solo por estupideces, así que compórtense-dijo Balor

Ok-dijeron los dos

Bien, descansaremos esta noche y mañana a primera hora seguiremos caminando hacia el escondite de los Ghoul-dijo Balor-¿Cuánto nos tardaremos si vamos en la mañana Kaito?

Probablemente llegaremos antes del anochecer-dijo Kaito

De acuerdo, cenaremos y dormiremos para estar preparados para mañana-dijo Balor

Ok-dijeron los dos

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Los chicos habían encontrado la entrada del escondite de los Ghoul, era una gran cueva, entraron en la cueva y caminaron hasta el final de la cueva donde se encontraron con una gran pared de piedra, Kaito se acerco a ella y comenzó a hablar en un alengua extraña_**

 ** _La pared de piedra comenzó a brillar y de repente desapareció dejando a la vista un castillo enorme, ellos entraron y comenzaron a caminar por el castillo_**

 ** _Ellos caminaron hasta un lugar donde se encontraban un montón de Ghoul, y delante de ellos se encontraba un hombre de cabello plateado con una corona sentado en un trono, de la nada varios guardias rodearon a Balor, Kaito y a Ryu_**

¿Cómo te atreves a regresar Kaito?-dijo el hombre del trono

Hola Kenta, tiempo sin verte Onii-sama-dijo Kaito

No te atrevas a llamarme así después de lo que hiciste-dijo Kenta

Vamos, comí gente que hizo cosas malvadas y me desterraste, es lo que los Ghoul hacemos-dijo Kaito

Aun así, sabias que estaba estrictamente prohibido comer gente-dijo Kenta- Además de regresar has traído a gente que no son Ghoul

Son mis amigos-dijo Kaito

Eso no importa, ahora dime ¿Cuál es tú motivo por la que están aquí?-dijo Kenta

Vengo a exigir lo que es mío-dijo Kaito

Así que vienes por el trono, pues déjame decirte que eso no pasara-dijo Kenta

Los Ghoul deben seguir a su rey, y según las tradiciones puedo retarte por el trono-dijo Kaito

 ** _Eso sorprendió a todos los Ghoul_**

La forma en que has llevado el reino es una vergüenza-dijo Kaito-Nos has escondido por muchos años

Es lo mejor, no volveremos a esa era de matar-dijo Kenta

Pero esa era fue la mejor, los demonios nos temian, dragones, ángeles, todos nos temían hasta que tomaste el trono-dijo Kaito

Tú no sabes cómo ser rey, hemos hecho la paz por el bien del reino-dijo Kenta-Si volvemos a como éramos antes, volveremos a las guerras

Pero demostraremos que somos superiores a todos-dijo Kaito

Ya basta de estas tonterías, si quieres pelear por el trono lo haremos-dijo Kenta levantándose del trono-Pero si gano seguiremos la tradición y te comeré

Ok, pero sí yo gano te comeré-dijo Kaito

Está hecho-dijo Kenta

 ** _Los guardias dejaron de rodearlos y Kaito se preparo para luchar, Kenta se quito la corona y se preparo, ambos se lanzaron a pelear, Kaito le dio una fuerte patada a su hermano en el estomago mandándolo a una de las paredes del castillo_**

 ** _Kenta saco tentáculos negros de su espalda, los tentáculos fueron a atacar a Kaito pero este los esquivo con mucha facilidad, ahora Kaito saco unos tentáculos de su espalda, los tentáculos fueron a atacar a Kenta, este a comparación de su hermano no los pudo esquivar_**

 ** _Dos de los tentáculos se enterraron en sus hombros, Kenta grito de dolor y la sangre comenzó a salir, luego otros dos tentáculos se enterraron en las piernas de Kenta_**

¡AAAHHH!

A comparación de ti Kenta, yo he estado enfrentándome a gente fuerte y he aumentado mi fuerza y mis habilidades-dijo Kaito

 ** _Kenta trato atacar pero Kaito enterró más sus tentáculos en su cuerpo_**

¡AARRGG!

Oh casi lo olvido, yo herede la habilidad curativa de nuestro padre, mientras que tú solo heredaste la fuerza de nuestra madre-dijo Kaito

 ** _Kaito lanzo otro de sus tentáculos y le atravesó el pecho de su hermano, Kenta escupió muchísima sangre, Kaito saco sus tentáculos del cuerpo de su hermano y Kenta cayó muerto al suelo_**

Ahora debo seguir la tradición-dijo Kaito

 ** _Kaito se acerco al cadáver de su hermano y comenzó a comérselo, no dejo nada de su hermano, luego se acerco al trono, agarro la corona se la coloco y se sentó en el trono_**

 ** _Todos los Ghoul se arrodillaron ante su nuevo rey_**

A partir de ahora nosotros dejaremos de estar en las sombras y volveremos a estar en la cima-dijo Kaito-Pero antes ayudaremos a mis amigos a iniciar la guerra que nunca antes hayan visto ¿Están conmigo?

¡Sí!-gritaron todos

Entonces iniciaremos una nueva era-dijo Kaito

¡Larga vida al rey Kaito!-gritaron todos

¿Ahora qué Balor?-dijo Ryu

Solo debemos esperar-dijo Balor

 ** _Mientras en Kuo_**

 ** _Habían cambiado ciertas cosas desde lo sucedido con Kokabiel, las dos exorcistas se unieron a la nobleza de Rias, ella buscaba la manera de cómo comunicarse con Balor para poder hablar con él y arreglar todo pero no encontraba la forma adecuada hasta que…._**

Balor se ve con Koneko todos los días en su casa-dijo Xenovia

 ** _Koneko estaba muy molesta con Xenovia por decirle su secreto_**

Koneko ¿Es verdad?-dijo Rias

Sí-dijo Koneko

¿Por qué nos lo dijiste?-dijo Akeno

No vi la necesidad de hacerlo-dijo Koneko

Koneko ¿Podrías decirnos cuando vendrá a visitarte?-dijo Rias

¿Para qué? Ustedes ya se decidieron por un chico, ahora déjenme a mí y a mí chico en paz-dijo Koneko molesta saliendo del club

 ** _Todos se sorprendieron por la actitud de Koneko, Kiba salió después de ella y fue a donde estaba_**

Koneko-chan espera-dijo Kiba

¿Qué pasa Yuto-senpai?-dijo Koneko

La forma en la que actuaste estuvo mal-dijo Kiba-Buchuo solo quiere arreglar las cosas a cómo eran antes

Las cosas no volverán a ser como eran antes Yuto-senpai-dijo Konek

¿Por qué lo dices?-dijo Kiba

Balor ha cambiado bastante, ya no es el mismo chico agradable que no le gustaba pelear-dijo Koneko llorando-Ahora es la mayor amenaza para el inframundo y todo culpa de ellos

Koneko-chan-dijo Kiba algo triste

Koneko

 ** _Ambos voltearon y vieron a Rias_**

Hagamos un trato

 ** _Tres días después-Casa de Koneko_**

 ** _En la sala de la casa apareció un círculo mágico del cual salieron Balor, Ryu y Kaito, ellos vieron la sala y a Balor no le gusto lo que vio, en la sala se encontraba Koneko pero no estaba sola, a su lado s encontraban Rias, el actual Lucifer que era Sirzechs el hermano mayor de Rias, Lord Gremory y su madre Venelana_**

¿Qué hacen ellos aquí Koneko?-dijo Balor molesto por la presencia de los Gremory

Lo siento pero no tuve opción que decirles-dijo Koneko

Balor solo queremos que vuelvas con nosotros-dijo Rias

¿Por qué? ¿Porque viste el poder que tengo?, no eres más que una hipócrita que solo piensa en poder-dijo Balor

 ** _Esas palabras lastimaron mucho a Rias_**

Balor sabemos que nuestra hija se equivoco pero….

Sin ofender Venelana pero ustedes son iguales que ella-dijo Balor-Solo piensan en poder, solo piensan en lo mejor para su clan

Eso no es cierto Balor-dijo Sirzechs

¿Enserio? Sí mi memoria no me falla, cuando Issei salvo a Rias de su compromiso ustedes se arreglaron, habían encontrado al heredero perfecto para el clan-dijo Balor y los Gremory se quedaron callados-Pero cuando demostré mi verdadero poder ustedes cambiaron de opinión rápidamente, se arrepentían que Rias hubiera escogido a Issei debes de a mí, la sonrisa que tuvieron al ver la victoria de Issei se esfumo por una cara de decepción cuando revele mi poder

 ** _Los Gremory no dijeron nada, Balor estaba en lo cierto_**

Así que si culparon a Rias por ser estúpida por no escogerme, primero cúlpense a ustedes porque son más estúpidos que ella al no darse cuenta-dijo Balor-Ahora ya que tienen un heredero, ya no hay razón que estén aquí

Te equivocas Balor, podemos cambiarlo, tú puedes ser el prometido de Rias-dijo Lord Gremory

Escuche Lord Gremory, a mí me importa una mierda Rias en este momento, ya no la amo-dijo Balor-Es más la odio tanto que en este preciso momento quiero matarla y a ustedes también, pero no lo hare ya que Koneko está aquí

 ** _Esas palabras destrozaron por completo el corazón de Rias, ella cayó de rodillas y comenzó a llorar_**

¿Te desmoronas por el amor de un hombre? Eres patética-dijo Balor

No voy a permitir que hables así a mi hija-dijo Venelana molesta

¿O qué? ¿Me atacara? Adelante, ambos sabemos que ni su poder de destrucción me hará daño-dijo Balor-Me regenerare segundos después del ataque. Ustedes no tienen ninguna probabilidad contra nosotros, a comparación con nosotros, ustedes son solo insectos

 ** _Los Gremory estaban en desventaja, Balor tenía razón su poder no era lo suficiente para enfrentarse contra Balor ni sus amigos_**

Sí quieren pelear lo podemos hacer, no tenemos problemas con eso-dijo Balor

Espera Balor

 ** _Se escucho una voz en la habitación y de las sombras apareció Mephisto_**

Padre-dijo Balor

Tengo una mejor solución para este problema-dijo Mephisto

¿Cuál es?-dijo Sizechs

Sé que en la academia se llevara a cabo una reunión de las tres facciones-dijo Mephisto-Seria una buena idea que Balor vaya para discutir los términos de una paz entre nosotros

Me parece buena idea padre, podre pedir lo que sea-dijo Balor

¿Qué dicen ustedes? ¿Aceptan?-dijo Mephisto

De acuerdo pero con la condición que yo también pondré algunos términos-dijo Sirzechs

Ok me parece justo-dijo Mephisto

Entonces nos retiramos, nos vemos en tres días-dijo Sirzechs

 ** _Después de eso los Gremory desaparecieron en un círculo mágico, Balor se acerco a Koneko y la abrazo_**

¿No te hicieron algo verdad?-dijo Balor

No nada, solo hicimos un trato-dijo Koneko

¿Qué tipo de trato?-dijo Balor

Te lo contare luego, ahora quiero que me cuentes sobre tu viaje-dijo Koneko

Pues es una historia muy larga-dijo Balor

Tengo tiempo-dijo Koneko

Ok-dijo Balor

 ** _FIN_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Capitulo_** ** _5_**

 ** _Castillo Ghoul_**

 ** _Balor, Ryu y Kaito se encontraban en el comedor del castillo Ghoul, mientras que comían discutían sobre la reunión de las facciones_**

¿Enserio haremos la paz?-dijo Kaito mientras le daba un mordisco a un brazo humano

Eso depende-dijo Balor

¿De qué?-dijo Ryu

Sí cumplen todas nuestras demandas puede que hagamos la paz con ellos-dijo Balor

¿Y qué pediremos? O más bien ¿Qué pedirás?-dijo Ryu

Eso déjenmelo a mí, solo cumplan la otra parte del plan-dijo Balor

Ok-dijeron los dos

Kaito, asegúrate de llevar a suficientes soldados los del Olimpo son muy fuertes-dijo Balor

Descuida, mis chicos son muy fuertes-dijo Kaito

Bien, sí necesitan refuerzos no duden en llamarme-dijo Balor

Tranquilo solo atacaremos una parte del Olimpo-dijo Ryu

 ** _Más tarde esa misma noche_**

 ** _Academia Kuo_**

 ** _Balor se encontraba en el club del ocultismo, fue a una puerta donde había varios sellos mágicos, cadenas y cintas que decían no entrar, Balor rompió muy fácil los sellos y las cadenas_**

 ** _Al entrar vio a un chico rubio de ojos rojos que usaba ropa de chica_**

Hola Gasper-dijo Balor

¡Balor-senpai!-grito Gasper corriendo a abrazarlo

También me da gusto volverte a ver-dijo Balor acariciándole la cabeza-¿Listo para nuestra ronda de video juegos?

Claro, esta vez no perderé-dijo Gasper

 ** _Dos horas después_**

 ** _Balor y Gasper jugaron por dos horas, Gasper le gano cinco veces y Balor le gano ocho veces_**

Ahh, volví a perder-dijo Gasper

Más suerte para la próxima-dijo Balor

 ** _Balor miro la hora en el reloj y ya era hora para que se vaya, Balor se levanto y estaba a punto de irse pero Gasper lo detuvo sujetándolo del brazo_**

¿Qué pasa Gasper?-dijo Balor

¿Es cierto que ya no perteneces a la nobleza de Bouchou?-dijo Gasper

¿Quién te lo dijo?-dijo Balor

Koneko-senpai y Kiba-senpai-dijo Gasper

Ya veo, sí es verdad, yo ya no pertenezco a la nobleza de Rias-dijo Balor

¿Por qué senpai?-dijo Gasper

No lo entenderías Gasper-dijo Balor

¿También es cierto que te convertiste en una amenaza para el inframundo?-dijo Gasper

Sí, todo que te han contado sobre mí es cierto-dijo Balor-Dime ¿Qué piensas de mi ahorra?

Yo te sigo viendo como un amigo senpai-dijo Gasper sorprendiendo a Balor

¿Enserio? ¿No te aterroriza que tal vez te pueda matar?-dijo Balor

No, se que no me harías daño, somos amigos-dijo Gasper-Es más te veo como un hermano mayor

 ** _Balor estaba sorprendido, él creía que Gasper le tendría miedo por lo que se ha convertido pero se equivoco, su pequeño amigo aun lo quería es más lo veía como si fuera su hermano mayor_**

Me alegra oír eso Gasper-dijo Balor

¿Cuándo te volveré a ver?-dijo Gasper

No losé, vendré a la academia en tres días por la reunión de las facciones-dijo Balor

¿Habrá una reunión? ¿Para qué?-dijo Gasper

Quieren que hagamos la paz con ellos-dijo Balor

¿Lo harás senpai? ¿Harás la paz con las demás facciones?-dijo Gasper

Aun no losé Gasper, puede que lleguemos a un acuerdo-dijo Balor-Por el momento me voy, no le digas a nadie sobre lo nuestro

De acuerdo senpai-dijo Gasper

 ** _Balor salió de la habitación, cerró la puerta y coloco de nuevo las cadenas y los círculos mágicos_**

 ** _Tres días después_**

 ** _La reunión se llevaría a cabo en el salón de reuniones de la academia, los líderes de los ángeles que era un hombre rubio llamado Michael estaba sentado al lado del líder de los caídos que era un hombre pelinegro con las puntas rubias llamado Azazel, Michael vena acompañado por ángeles y Azazel por un chico de cabello plateado llamado Vali que era el portador del dragón Albión también se encontraban Sirzechs y Serafall que era la hermana mayor de Sona , venían acompañados por los sequitos de sus hermanas_**

 ** _La reunión había comenzado y Balor aun no llegaba, los lideres decidieron comenzar sin él, de los tres de ellos el que menos quería ver a Balor era Michael, porque el había matado a gente de la iglesia más importante del mundo y para los ángeles_**

 ** _En la actualidad_**

Bien ya que el caso de la paz ha quedado claro es hora de hablar de un tema más importante-dijo Sirzechs

¿Te refieres a la ex torre de tú hermana?-dijo Azazel

Sí-dijo Sirzechs

¿Dónde está? Se supone que esta reunión era para crear la paz entre nosotros-dijo Azazel

Sera mejor que no aparezca, si lo hace me encargare de matarlo-dijo Michael

Hahahahahaha

 ** _Escucharon una risa de sicópata que se acercaba, las puertas se abrieron revelando un montón de cadáveres de soldados que se suponía que vigilaban el salón y a Balor que estaba usando un traje blanco_**

Y yo que creí que los ángeles no hacían chistes-dijo Balor

Dame una razón para que no te matemos en este momento-dijo Michael

¿Qué tal algo de magia?- dijo Balor sacando un lápiz cavándolo en la mesa- Voy a desaparecer este lápiz

 ** _Uno de los ángeles de Michael quiso atacarlo por detrás pero Balor lo agarro de la cabeza_**

 **¡BAAMM!**

 ** _Balor enterró el lápiz del soldado en el ojo y el ángel cayó muerto, los Gremory se quedaron sorprendidos y aterrados por lo violento y cruel que se ha convertido Balor_**

¡Ta-da! Ya no está-dijo Balor antes de sentarse-Por cierto si se preguntan donde saque el traje, la tome prestada de un padre de la iglesia que mate

 ** _Michael se levanto enfadado y dispuesto a atacar a Balor_**

¡Michael siéntate!-grito Sirzechs

Ya lo oíste rubiecito, siéntate-dijo Balor

 ** _Michael de mala gana se sentó_**

Ya que estas aquí, queremos escuchar tus demandas para que hagas la paz-dijo Azazel

Bueno mis demandas son algo locas-dijo Balor-Primero quiero que me construya un castillo

¿Por qué?-dijo Sirzechs

Bueno he decidido formar mi propio clan-dijo Balor-Segundo quiero que construyan una mansión para mi amigo Ryu, que tengan muchos lujos y bastante comida

¿Algo más?-dijo Azazel

Bueno mi otro amigo es un Ghoul y es el rey de ellos-dijo Balor-Lo que quiero es que hagan una ley donde ellos puedan salir a comer gente, demonios, caídos y ángeles

Estás loco-dijo Michael

No, no lo estoy-dijo Balor

Las primeras dos las podemos cumplir pero la ultima no-dijo Sirzechs

Oh es una pena, entonces creo que no habrá paz-dijo Balor

Debe haber otra cosa que quieras-dijo Serafall

Si la tengo, y es a ella-dijo Balor señalando a Koneko-Si ella viene conmigo hare la paz y también les daré una gran información

¿Y cuál sería esa información?-dijo Sirzechs

Es sobre la brigada del caos-dijo Balor llamando la atención de los lideres-Es un grupo terrorista oculto en la clandestinidad, en este momento están reclutando a gente fuerte, para ustedes seria un problema pero para mí no es nada, sería fácil derrotarlos

Sí es tan fácil ¿Por qué no lo has hecho?-dijo Vali

Si eres bueno en algo jamás lo haces gratis-dijo Balor

Y para que lo hagas quieres a Koneko-dijo SIrzechs

Sí-dijo Balor

¿Y qué pasa si no lo hacemos?-dijo Sirzechs

Bueno aparte de tener a la brigada como enemigo, nos tendrían a nosotros también-dijo Balor antes de ver a Michael-Y para nuestra rubia aquí, ya no recibirá ninguna oración para su padre muerto

¡Suficiente de esto!-grito Michael parándose

No tan rápido rubiecito-dijo Balor parándose y abriendo su chaleco mostrando varias granadas que estaban amarradas a su cuerpo y saco un control

 ** _Todos se pararon y se separaron lo más posible de Balor_**

¿Crees que puedes matar a gente inocente y luego a pedirnos cosas?-dijo Michael

Si-dijo Balor

Estoy cansado de esto, de ninguna forma hare la paz con un sicópata como tú-dijo Michael

Entiendo, escuchen ustedes tres-dijo Balor mirando a Azazel, Serafall y Sirzechs-Que si ustedes me llaman cuando comiencen a tomar las cosas con algo más de seriedad-dijo antes de sacar una tarjeta de su pantalón-Aquí está mi tarjeta-dijo dándole la tarjeta a Azazel

 ** _Balor camino hacia la puerta sin apartar su dedo del botón, antes que saliera miro a Koneko_**

Te veo en la casa-dijo Balor antes de salir

 ** _Afuera_**

 ** _Balor se fue de la academia y estaba por irse hasta que Kaito y Ryu aparecieron delante de él_**

¿Ya terminaron?-dijo Balor

Sí, conquistamos la parte este del Olimpo-dijo Kaito

Bien-dijo Balor

¿Qué paso en la reunión? ¿Hiciste la paz?-dijo Ryu

No, ellos no aceptaron mis demandas-dijo Balor

Que lastima-dijo Kaito

 ** _De repente sintieron algo raro en su entorno, al mirar al alrededor notaron que el tiempo se había congelado_**

¿Qué sucede?-dijo Kaito

¿Qué está pasando?-dijo Ryu

Gasper-dijo Balor preocupado

 ** _En la sala de reuniones_**

 ** _Akeno, Koneko y el sequito de Sona se habían congelado mientras que Sona, Rias, Kiba y Issei, Asia, Irina Y Xenovia se mantuvieron en movimiento al igual que los guardias y los lideres_**

 ** _Todos miraron las ventanas y vieron como un círculo desconocido apareció en el cielo, de él salieron varias personas que parecían ser magos por la vestimenta que llevaban_**

 ** _Los lideres no dudaran y mandaron a sus guardias a enfrentarlos_**

¿Qué habilidad es esta?-dijo Michael

Es el Sacred Gear Forbidden Balor View, tiene la capacidad de detener el tiempo de las personas que mira fijamente pero-dijo Azazel-Es probable que haya entrado en el Balance Breaker

¿Hay alguien con ese Sacred Gear en el lado de los demonios Sirzechs?-dijo Michael

Sí, mi hermana Rias tiene en su sequito una chica medio vampira con esa Sacred Gear pero se supone que… No puede ser alguien se infiltro mientras estábamos aquí-dijo Sirzechs

¿No crearan que…

Sí de seguro fue él-dijo Michael

 _Balor-pensó Koneko_

 ** _Con Balor_**

¿Qué significa esto Balor?-dijo Kaito

No hay tiempo para explicaciones, debo salvar a un amigo-dijo Balor-Necesito de su ayuda

Ok, te ayudaremos-dijo Ryu

 ** _Con los lideres_**

Onii-sama tengo que ir por Gasper-dijo Rias

Lo sé pero ahora es peligroso que vayas sola-dijo Sirzechs

 ** _De repente se escucho un sonido que llamo a todos, incluyendo a los terroristas_**

 **¡BAMM!**

 ** _Balor cayó desde el cielo, estaba en su forma de Ghost rider junto con Kaito y Ryu, los terroristas se sorprendieron y se asustaron a la vez. Ellos comenzaron a pelear contra los terroristas, los lideres y los demonios estaban confundidos, creyeron que Balor había sido el que los atacaba pero se equivocaron_**

Parece que lo tiene controlado-dijo Azazel-Pero aun así, Vali ayúdale

A la orden-dijo Vali

 ** _El salió por la ventana con una armadura blanca con vallas joyas y alas, el comenzó a ayudar a los chicos_**

 **Chicos, ustedes ocúpense de esto, yo voy por Gasper-** dijo Balor

Ok-dijeron los dos

 ** _Balor fue a rescatar a Gasper mientras que Vali, Kaito y Ryu distraían al enemigo, Rias y Issei fueron al club a rescatar a Gasper también_**

 ** _En la sala de reuniones_**

 ** _Se encontraban los líderes de las facciones viendo como Kaito y Ryu junto a Vali se encargaban de los terroristas sin ningún problema, enfrente de ellos se encontraba una mujer que llevaba un vestido que era muy escotado y tenía una gran hendidura en él. Ella estaba asustada por haber visto a Balor_**

¿Qué hace el Ghost rider aquí?-dijo la mujer con miedo en su voz

El es nuestro amigo Katerea-dijo Kaito apareciendo detrás de ella- Incluso si tienes a Ophis de tú lado dudo mucho que lo derroten, los Ghost rider también tienen poder ilimitado, bueno eso ha dicho Mephisto

C…ca…calla, soy descendiente del Leviathan original y ningún idiota como el podrá….

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _No pudo terminar de hablar porque un tentáculo negro le atravesó el pecho, el tentáculo pertenecía a Kaito, Katerea cayó muerta al suelo y Kaito comenzó a comerla mientras que los lideres lo miraban, los lideres se asquearon y se aterraron al ver como Kaito se comía a Katerea, ahora Kaito tenía su boca mancha de sangre y se fue de nuevo a pelear contra los terroristas_**

 ** _En el club del ocultismo_**

 ** _Dentro del club se encontraba Gasper amarrado a una silla y a varias magas, de repente Issei y Rias llegaron_**

Gasper-dijo Issei

Issei-senpai, Buchuo-dijo Gasper

Estoy contento que estés a salvo-dijo Rias

Buchuo, ya es demasiado tarde-dijo el vampiro comenzando a llorar-Es mejor si yo muero, por favor Buchui, senpai, por favor mátenme, debido a estos ojos yo no puedo hacer amistad con nadie yo no soy más que una molestia y una cobarde

No digas una cosa tan estúpida, yo no te abandonare ¿Sabes? Cuando te transferiste a mi familia, te convertiste en mi pertenencia ¿verdad? Eso ahora has vuelto a nacer, vas a vivir para mí y también vas a encontrar una nueva forma de vida con la cual puedas vivir satisfactoriamente-dijo Rias sonriendo

Yo no podría encontrarlo, yo solo causo problemas, mi vida no tiene valor-dijo Gasper

Tú eres mi siervo y miembro de mi familia, no voy a abandonarte tan fácilmente, ¡Ahora que he llegado el día que tú puedas ser libre!-grito Rias

¡Así es Gasper! ¡Ninguno de nosotros te abandonara!-grito Issei

 ** _Una de las magas estaba a punto de darle una bofetada a Gasper pero…._**

 **¡BOOMM!**

 ** _Una de las paredes fue destruida revelando a Balor, las magas se asustaron, su poder no se comparaba con ningún demonio, unas magas se armaron de valor y se lanzaron contra él pero fue en vano ya que Balor las hizo cenizas, Balor regreso a su forma normal y vio a Gasper, invoco su Excaliburn y cortó su palma derecha, increíblemente comenzó a sangrar, hizo un movimiento y su sangre cayó en el rostro de Gasper_**

¿Quieres dejar de ser inútil y un cobarde? Bebe mi sangre y se un hombre-dijo Balor

 ** _Gasper asistió y bebió la sangre que podía alcanzar con la lengua, cuando bebió la sangre el ambiente cambio, el vampiro desapareció de la silla, las magas buscaron con su vista y al mirar el techo se encontraban con algo aterrador, un numeró innumerable de pequeños murciélagos_**

¡Mierda! ¡Se ha transformado!

¡Maldito!

 ** _Las magas empezaron a lanzarle hechizos pero no surtían efecto en los murciélagos, estos se lanzaron hacia las magas mientras las mordían_**

¡Está succionando nuestra sangre!

¡No solo eso! ¡También nuestro poder mágico!

 ** _Las magas en un intento de desesperación apuntaron a Balor y le lanzaron balas mágicas que fueron detenidas en el aire_**

Es inútil, puedo ver todos sus movimiento-se escucho la voz de Gasper

 ** _Las magas cayeron desmayadas una a una debido a la succión de sangre y magia de Gasper, después de atarlas a todas, Gasper regreso a su forma humana y abrazo a Balor_**

Senpai, sabía que me salvarías-dijo Gasper

Nunca te dejaría Gasper, eres mi hermanito-dijo Balor sonriendo

 ** _La sonrisa de Balor desapareció cuando vio a Rias y a Issei. Ellos salieron del club, Balor sintió algo, empujo a Gasper y por accidente a Rias y a Issei y…._**

 **¡BOOOMM!**

 ** _Una gran explosión lo golpeo dejando un gran cráter, Balor estaba parado con sus ropas rasgadas mientras sus heridas se curaban, vio al cielo y vio a Vali_**

Un ataque sorpresa, debo admitirlo que fue bueno-dijo Balor

Gracias-dijo Vali

¿Así que nos estas traicionado Vali?-dijo Azazel

Así es Azazel-dijo Vali

Ya veo, yo podría haber previsto de alguna en mi corazón que él se iría de mi lado, desde el momento que lo conocí hasta ahora, él quería pelear con gente fuerte-dijo Azazel

Mi autentico nombre es Vali Lucifer, descendiente del Maou Lucifer de la generación anterior, quien murió en la guerra-dijo Vali-Sin embargo soy hijo de sangre mixta, nacido de un padre que el nieto del Maou original y una madre humana, obtuve el Sacred Gear del dragón desvanecedor porque soy mitad humano, fue por casualidad, sin embargo yo que soy una pariente de sangre real de Lucifer también soy el dragón desvanecedor, si realmente tal cosa como la suerte y los milagros, puede que sea yo, estoy bromeando

No puede ser-dijo Rias asombrada

Vaya no me esperaba que el tío Roarke tuviera un hijo-dijo Balor

¿Conociste a mi padre?-dijo Vali

Claro, era un aliado de mi padre Mephisto-dijo Balor-Pero dejando eso alado ¿Qué quieres?

Venía a pelear contra mi rival, pero veo que no vale la pena pero en cambio tú si lo vales-dijo Vali-Pelea conmigo

Paso, no tengo ganas de pelear-dijo Balor

¿Qué tal si mato a Gremory?-dijo Vali

Hazlo, no me importa-dijo Balor sorprendiendo a Rias y a Sirzechs

¿Enserio?-dijo Vali

Sí, esa perra para mí ya no existe, por mí la puedes mata-dijo Balor

Ya veo, entonces ¿Qué tal si mato a tú novia nekomata?-dijo Vali

¿Disculpa?-dijo Balor serio

 _Por fin llame su atención-pensó Vali_

Matare a tú novia, al caballero de Gremory y a ese vampiro, ¿Son tus amigos no?, los matare para que peles conmigo-dijo Vali

Muy bien chico si quieres pelear-dijo Balor sacando alas de demonio de su espalda-Peleemos

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Balor golpeo a Vali, Vali fue a estrellarse contra los arboles que se encontraban ahí, su armadura fue agrietada en todas partes, Vai estaba furioso, ni siquiera había visto su movimiento_**

 ** _Vali se levanto y se lanzo contra Balor_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Sus puños chocaron creando una onda de choques_**

Debo admitir que eres fuerte, pero no tanto como tú padre ni tú tío-dijo Balor

¡Cállate!-grito Vali

 ** _Ambos desaparecieron de la vista de todos y solo se podían escuchar las ondas de choques que provocaban_**

 **¡BAMM!**

 **¡BAMM!**

 **¡BAMM!**

 **¡BAMM!**

 **¡BAMM!**

 **¡BAMM!**

 ** _Vali intentaba golpear a Balor con una patada pero él sujeto su pierna y lo azoto bruscamente en el suelo_**

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 ** _Vali creó un gran cráter con su cuerpo, Balor se lanzo hacía él pero Vali esquivo el ataque, agarro a Balor y le dio un golpe en la cara, en el labio de Balor salió un poco de sangre_**

Jejeje nada mal primito-dijo Balor

 ** _Balor se lo quito de encima con una patada al pecho, Balor se lanzo sobre él y le agarro el brazo derecho y se lo comenzó a torcer, Vali se lo quito de encima dándole un cabezazo y una patada_**

 ** _Vali intento atacar a Balor pero este le dio un poderoso golpe en la cara que hizo que se cayera la mitad de su casco_**

Albión ¿Crees que Balor sea lo suficientemente digno para mostrarle la unidad de Juggernaut del Hakuryuko?-dijo Vali

[Él sin duda es digno pero no es una buena opción hacerlo en este lugar, si imprudentemente entras en "El enigma llamado de Juggernaut", la maldición de Ddraig puede ser removida]-dijo Albión

Todo se arreglara Albión, "Yo que estoy a punto de despertar, en lo supremo de la justicia"-Vali comenzó a cantar

[¡No actúes precipitadamente Vali! ¿Es tu deseo estar a merced de mi poder?]-dijo Albión

Suficiente

 ** _Todos dirigieron su mirada al quien había hablado y se encontraron con Mephisto_**

Padre-dijo Balor

Es un gusto verte de nuevo Vali, no te veía desde que eras un bebe-dijo Mephisto

¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Vali

Vine por mi hijo claro-dijo Mephisto-Por cierto, te crees un milagro por ser el hijo de Roarke pero Balor también es un milagro

Explícate-dijo Vali

¿No sean preguntado quien es la madre de Balor?-dijo Mephisto

Ahora que lo dices, siempre me he preguntado quien es su madre-dijo Kaito

Yo también, quien sería la mujer que se acostó con la reencarnación del mal-dijo Ryu

Bueno la madre de Balor fue Oragon D. Katastro-dijo Mephisto

 ** _Todos ahora estaban en shock, nunca pero nunca se imaginaron que la madre fuera una D. Ahora Rias se sentía más tonta por dejarlo ir pero no solo ella sino también su hermano_**

Así es, mi nombre real es Oragon D. Balor, soy hijo de la última D. que existía en el mundo-dijo Balor

Un momento ¿Dijiste Katastro? Ella era…

Losé Michael, ella era una de tus subordinadas y tú prometida-dijo Mephisto sonriendo

 ** _Todos volvieron a estar en shock_**

Pero si mi memoria no me falla, tú la envíate a una misión suicida-dijo Mephisto-Ella estuvo a punto de morir pero yo la salve y desde ese momento comenzamos a salir

Mentira, ella no hubiera salido con un monstruo como tú-dijo Michael

Te equivocas porque incluso nos casamos-dijo Mephiisto mostrándole su anillo de matrimonio-Y ahora conoces a nuestro hijo, fruto de nuestro amor

¿Dónde está ella?-dijo Michael

Desgraciadamente, mí querida Katastro murió cuando dio a luz a Balor-dijo Mephisto algo triste-Pero eso no importa ya que tengo a Balor, el fruto de nuestro amor y mi más grande orgullo

Eso explica porque Balor puede usar las Excaliburn, su madre era una usuaria de Excaliburn-dijo Michael

Sí, guardaste la Excaliburn de Katastro en la mejor de tus iglesias para recordarla pero ya era tiempo que la espada que mi esposa le dejo a Balor regresara-dijo Mephisto

Padre, ya me estoy aburriendo, vámonos-dijo Balor

Tienes razón esto ya es aburrido-dijo Mephisto creando un círculo mágico-Nos volveremos a ver

Nos vemos Gasper-dijo Balor

Adiós senpai-dijo Gasper

Adiós primito, nos volveremos a ver-dijo Balor viendo a Vali

 ** _Tras decir eso Balor, Kaito, Ryu y Mephisto se fueron de ahí, seguidos por Vali que desapareció, los demás fueron a descongelar a los demás y pensando sobre las demandas de Balor, ahora más que nada lo querían la paz con él_**

 _ **FIN**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Capitulo 6_**

 ** _Casa de Koneko_**

 ** _Koneko se encontraba sentada en el sillón de su sala esperando a Balor, después de esperar unos minutos él apareció_**

Hola Koneko-dijo Balor

No quiero que me hables-dijo Koneko dándole la espalda

¿Es por lo del ángel verdad?-dijo Balor

¿Cuándo te volviste un sicópata que mata por diversión?-dijo Koneko

Yo no mato por diversión-dijo Balor

¿No? ¿Entonces qué fue lo de la reunión?-dijo Koneko

Entiendo que me excedí, pero era él o yo-dijo Balor

Ya no sé si es buena idea seguir con esto Balor-dijo Koneko

Oye, se que últimamente he actuado un poco loco-dijo Balor

¿Un poco?-dijo Koneko

Bueno, si he actuado como un loco sicópata pero ese es el verdadero yo-dijo Balor

Me gustaba más el Balor inocente al que no le gustaba pelear-dijo Koneko

Y a mí me gusta más la Koneko nekomata-dijo Balor

 ** _Antes que se diera cuenta, Koneko lo había derribado y se puso arriba de él_**

No quiero que vuelvas a mencionarlo-dijo Koneko

¿Por qué te da miedo tú poder? ¿Es por tú hermana?-dijo Balor

No quiero hablar de ese tema-dijo Koneko

Entiendo que ella haya cometido crímenes terribles usando sus poderes pero eso no quiere decir que tu también los cometas-dijo Balor

Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo-dijo Koneko

No es difícil, mírame a mi-dijo Balor y Koneko levanto una ceja-Ok mal ejemplo, mi punto es que no le temas a tus poderes por convertirte como tu hermana, cada quien decide qué hacer con sus poderes

¿Cómo tu?-dijo Koneko

Oye, si sigues molestándome te hare algo muy malo-dijo Balor

¿Y qué sería?-dijo Koneko

 ** _Rápidamente Balor cambio los papeles poniendo a Koneko en el suelo y él quedándose arriba_**

Esto-dijo Balor antes de besarla

 ** _Koneko fue sorprendida por completo, ella correspondió al beso enredando sus brazos al cuello de Balor, Balor rompió el beso y comenzó a darle besos por su cuello haciendo gemir a su novia, comenzó a bajar y se detuvo a quitarle la playera a Koneko revelando su lindo sostén de color blanco, Balor iba a seguir con sus besos pero Koneko lo detuvo_**

Espera-dijo Koneko

¿Qué pasa?-dijo Balor

No quiero que mi primera vez sea en el suelo, vamos a mi habitación-dijo Koneko

De acuerdo-dijo Balor

 ** _Él cargo a Koneko al estilo novia y la llevo a su habitación, llegando a la habitación cerró la puerta y deposito a Koneko en la cama, el se quito su trale dejando ver a Koneko su abdomen bien marcado y sus músculos, Balor se subió a la cama y le quito el sostén a Koneko dejando expuestos sus pequeños pechos, Koneko sonrojada cubrió sus pechos_**

No son tan grandes como de las demás-dijo Koneko sonrojada y mirando a otro lado

¿A quién les importa ellas?-dijo Balor quitando las manos de Koneko de sus pechos-La única que me importa eres tú y para mí eres más hermosa sin esos pechos de vaca que tiene Rias y Akeno

 ** _Koneko no pudo evitar sonrojarse, estaba feliz que Balor la amaba aun que su cuerpo no tan erótico como de las demás, Balor siguió con sus besos hasta llegar a los pechos de Koneko, él comenzó a chupar el pecho derecho mientras manoseaba el izquierdo_**

~Ahh…Balor~

Eres tan hermosa Koneko-dijo Balor

 ** _Él siguió chupando los pechos de Koneko por un tiempo más, le dio un pequeño mordisco a su pezón causando que Koneko se excitara más, comenzó a ir más abajo hasta llegar a su falda, él se la quito junto con sus pantis y pudo ver el coño húmedo de Koneko_**

 ** _Balor comenzó a darle pequeños besos causando que Koneko temblara un poco, Balor abrió sus labios vaginales e introdujo su lengua, la movió levemente_**

~Ahhh….sigue…me gusta mucho~

 ** _Balor le hizo caso a su novia y se movió más rápido su lengua haciendo que Koneko se arqueara de placer, Balor siguió moviendo su lengua de arriba abajo y en círculos por un tiempo más_**

~Balor…estoy por...¡AHH!~

 ** _Koneko se corrió en la cara de Balor, ella sin darse cuenta había sacado sus orejas y cola de gato por tremendo orgasmo, Balor tomaba los jugos de su novia con mucho gusto_**

Vaya, así que lo quieres hacer en tu modo de nekomata-dijo Balor

¿Eh?-dijo Koneko confundida antes de ver sus orejas y su cola-No..esto..esto es

Tranquila, te ves más hermosa así-dijo Balor

 ** _Koneko se sonrojo más al escuchar a Balor decir eso. Ella quería compensar a Balor por lo bueno que se ha comportado con ella, así que puso a Balor en la cama y le quito sus pantalones junto con sus bóxers para revelar su polla de trece pulgadas totalmente erecta_**

 _¿Eso entrara en mí?-pensó Koneko algo asustada_

 ** _Koneko se armo de valor y introdujo la polla de Balor en su boca_**

~Ahh Koneko~

 ** _Koneko comenzó a mover su cabeza de arriba abajo, con su lengua jugueteaba con la punta de la polla de Balor, siguió por un tiempo hasta que Balor se corrió en su boca lanzando un monton de su semilla en la boca de la nekomata, Koneko saco la polla de Balor de su boca y se tomo todo de golpe_**

 _Es salado pero me gusta-pensó Koneko_

 ** _Balor agarro a Koenko y la tumbo en la cama, alineo su polla con la entrada del coño de Koneko_**

¿Estás lista?-dijo Balor

Sí, pero se gentil es mi primera vez-dijo Koneko

 ** _Balor asintió y introdujo su polla en el coño poco a poco, cuando sintió el himen de Koneko dio un empujón rompiéndolo, Koneko solto un grito de dolor y solto algunas lagrimas, Balor se quedo quieto para que Koneko se acostumbrara, vio las lagrimas en sus ojos y decidió darle un beso para que no pensara en el dolor_**

 ** _Después de unos segundos Koneko le dio una señal a Balor para que siguiera, Balor introdujo se polla hasta el fondo de Koneko, ella abrió los ojos al sentir la polla de Balor en su vientre, Balor comenzó a moverse a un ritmo lento_**

~Ahh Balor~ ~Que rico~

 ** _Balor aumento su velocidad y fuerza en sus embestidas haciendo que Koneko gimiera más fuerte, ella enredo sus piernas en la cintura de Balor para que fuera más profundo y llevo sus manos a su espalda, ella sin querer le araño la espalda pero eso solo excitaba más a Balor_**

~¡Ahh!~ ~¡Más fuerte Balor!~

 ** _Balor no lo pensó dos veces y incremento la fuerza de sus embestidas, la mente de Koneko estaba poniéndose en blanco por el placer que le estaba dando su novio, Balor la beso mientras la seguía embistiendo_**

 ** _Después de unos segundos rompieron el beso y Balor llevo el pecho derecho de Koneko a su boca mientras la embestía con más fuerza, la cama comenzó a rechinar y a golpea la pared sigueindo el ritmo de Balor y Koneko_**

 ** _Koneko no paraba de seguir el nombre de Balor, Balor sintió que Koneko estaba cerca de terminar y él también, aumento aun más sus embestidas_**

¡Balor!

¡Koneko!

 ** _Los dos se corrieron al mismo tiempo, Balor inundo el vientre de Koneko con su semilla y ella solto sus jugos mojando la cama, los dos estaban sudando y con la respiración algo alterada_**

Wow…eso fue…genial-dijo Balor

 ** _De repente Koneko se subió a las caderas de Balor y introdujo su polla en su coño, ella comenzó a montar la polla de Balor como si él fuera un toro salvaje y ella una vaquera_**

Wow Koneko…Ahh…¿Aun lo quieres hacer?-dijo Balor

No estaré conforme con una corrida-Nya-dijo Koneko

 ** _Balor estaba totalmente sorprendido, había escuchado a Koneko decir "Nya", eso lo excito mucho, agarro el culo de Koneko y comenzó a penetrarlo con mucha velocidad y fuerza_**

~¡No!~ ~!Estas siendo muy rudo-Nya¡~

 ** _Balor se levanto un poco y chupo el pecho izquierdo de Koneko, ella llevo sus brazos a la espalda de Balor y le araño la espalda tan fuerte que incluso le salió sangre pero rápidamente esas cortadas se regeneraron_**

 ** _Balor siguió penetrando con mucha fuerza a Koenko hasta que sintió que se corría por segunda vez_**

Koneko voy a…

~¡Si!~ ~¡Hazlo adentro-Nya!~ ~¡Quiero quedar embarazada de tu hijo-Nya!~

 ** _Balor no se hizo de rogar y se corrió por segunda vez dentro de Koneko, Koneko enterro más profundo sus garras en la espalda de Balor y soltó de nuevo sus jugos, Balor pensó que había terminado pero Koneko seguía brincando en su polla_**

Vaya Koneko, en verdad que tienes energía-dijo Balor sonriendo

~Es que me gusta tú polla-Nya~

Bien, si no queda de otra, lo haremos hasta el amanecer-dijo Balor

~Eso me gusta-Nya~

 ** _Así se pasaron toda la noche teniendo sexo como animales sin parar, lo único que se escuchaba era gritos, gemidos y algunos maullidos de gato_**

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Los rayos del sol comenzaron a entrar a la habitación, golpearon los ojos de Koneko y ella comenzó a despertar, ella se sonrojo al ver que estaba desnuda y que tenía sus orejas y cola de gato, rápidamente las desapareció y miro alado suyo, encontró a un Balor que estaba dormido y desnudo_**

 _Lo de anoche no fue un sueño, en verdad lo hicimos-pensó Koneko sonrojada al recordar lo de anoche_

 ** _Balor comenzó a despertar, miro a Koneko y sonrió_**

Buenos días cariño-dijo Balor sonriendo

Buenos días Balor-dijo Koneko

¿Qué pasa? ¿No hay "Nya"?-dijo Balor sonriendo y haciendo sonrojar a Koneko-Ahora que recuerdo también hubo algunos "Amo"

Tonto, es vergonzoso-dijo Koneko sonrojada

Jajaja, no es nada vergonzoso, después de todos son tus verdaderos sentimientos-dijo Balor sonriendo-Pero bien, cambiando de tema será mejor que descanses ya que esta noche te seguire dando la lechita que tanto te gusta

¡Tú!-grito Koneko agarrando lo primero que tenia a la mano y se lo lanzo a Balor

 ** _Balor lo esquivo fácilmente, agarro su ropa y se escabullo fuera de la habitación, Koneko agarro una almohada y la lanzó impactando en la puerta, Balor entreabrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza_**

Pero bien que te gusta, golosa-dijo Balor sonriendo

 ** _Rápidamente cerró la puerta evitando que una lámpara lo golpeara, Koneko se decidió vestirse pero al mirarse al espejo pudo ver una extraña marca de calavera en su hombro derecho, ella no le tomo mucha importancia y se vistió_**

 ** _En la sala_**

 ** _Balor se encontraba sentado en el sillón esperando a Koneko, de repente apareció un círculo mágico, del cual salieron Kaito y Ryu_**

¿Qué pasa chicos? ¿Qué los trae por aquí?-dijo Balor

Tú, se supone que ayer planearíamos el próximo ataque al Olimpo-dijo Ryu

Oh lo siento, lo olvide por completo, es que anoche estuve muy ocupado-dijo Balor

¿En qué?-dijo Balor

¿Tú qué crees?-dijo Balor sonriendo

No me digas que tu y ella….

Sí amigo, lo hicimos hasta que ya no podíamos-dijo Balor sonriendo

Dime algo Balor, ¿Comprobaste la leyenda?-dijo Kaito

¿Cuál leyenda?-dijo Balor

Que las lolis son unas bestias en la cama-dijo Kaito

Oye Kaito, no puedes dejar por un día tus estupideces-dijo Ryu-De seguro Balor no te….

Déjame decirte que es cierto esa leyenda-dijo Balor

No le contestes-dijo Ryu

Balor

 ** _Todos miraron a las escaleras y vieron a Koneko, ella bajo y se sentó a lado de su novio_**

Quiero hablar sobre lo de ayer-dijo Koneko sonrojada

¿No te gusto?-dijo Balor

No es eso, me encanto pero creo que no podemos seguir con esta relación-dijo Koneko

¿Por qué?-dijo Balor

Es que siendo enemigos será más difícil vernos-dijo Koneko

Nada de eso, aun siendo enemigos me encontrare contigo-dijo Balor-Nada evitare que estemos juntos

¿Lo dices enserio?-dijo Koneko

Sí, nada me separara de mi gatita-dijo Balor

Oh Balor-dijo Koneko abrazándolo

 ** _Koneko se acostó en las piernas de Balor y él le acaricio la cabeza asiéndola ronronear como un gatito_**

Definitivo, es una pareja muy rara-dijo Ryu

No lo creo, hay varios chicos que salen con lolis-dijo Kaito

 ** _De la nada apareció otro círculo mágico que Balor y Koneko conocían muy bien, era el circulo del clan Gremory, del círculo salió Sirzechs junto con Rias, Serafall, Azazel y Michael_**

Vaya, tienen valor en venir aquí-dijo Balor

Venimos a darte una respuesta-dijo Sirzechs

¿Ya lo pensaron bien?-dijo Balor

Sí y hemos decidido cumplir tus demandas, excepto la de los Ghouls-dijo Serafall

 ****Es una lástima, sin esa no habrá paz-dijo Balor

Lo entendemos pero hemos decidido que Koneko se quedara contigo-dijo Azazel

Buena decisión-dijo Balor-Pero lo siento no habrá paz

¿Qué?-dijeron sorprendidos

Aun con su permiso o no, Koneko y yo nos veíamos, así que si ella se viene conmigo o no ya no importa-dijo Balor-Incluso anoche pasamos un buen rato juntos

No me digan que….

Sí, lo hicimos anoche-dijo Balor

¿Koneko es verdad?-dijo Rias triste

Sí, Bouchou ayer Balor y yo tuvimos sexo-dijo Koneko

 ** _A Rias se le rompió el corazón al escuchar que Balor ya lo había hecho con otra chica y lo peor es que fue con Koneko, su torre, un miembro de su nobleza y familia_**

Pero bien, para que vean que no soy tan malo, me quedare con Koneko y con eso formare una paz temporal-dijo Balor

¿Paz temporal?-dijo Michael

Sí, les daré tiempo para que piensen sobre mi demanda de los Ghoul-dijo Balor-Les dare hasta la reunión de los demonios. Creo que es tiempo suficiente

¿Y si no lo aceptamos?-dijo Azazel

Bueno, eso ya no será mi problema si no el suyo, ahora váyanse, quiero pasar tiempo con mi gatita-dijo Balor acariciando la cabeza de Koneko y ella soltó un lindo ronroneo

 ** _Lagrimas salieron de los ojos de Rias al ver a Balor tan feliz con Koneko, en verdad la amaba y ella a él, Rias se dio cuenta que lo había perdido, los lideres no perdieron el tiempo y se fueron a pensar sobre la demanda de Balor_**

 ** _FIN_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Capitulo 7_**

 ** _Tres semanas después_**

 ** _Han pasado tres semanas desde la reunión de los líderes de las facciones y lo sucedido con Gasper, Balor y Koneko comenzaron a vivir juntos aunque la mayor parte del día no estaban juntos porque Koneko iba a la academia y Balor estaba en el castillo Ghoul_**

 ** _Balor a espaldas de Koneko planeaba sus movimientos para atacar al Olimpo, en dos semanas conquisto la mitad del Olimpo, su ejército se había vuelto más grande, Zeus, Ares y Poseidón comenzaron a preocuparse de lo rápido de cómo estaba arrasando con ellos_**

 ** _Mientras que Koneko seguía su vida normal en la academia, como ya no formaba parte de la nobleza de Rias, ella no iba al club, solo debes en cuando para visitar y hablar con Kiba y Gasper._**

 ** _Rias junto con Akeno se deprimieron mucho al saber que Balor y Koneko eran una pareja feliz, ellas estaban tristes y a la vez celosas de ella_**

 ** _Actualmente_**

 ** _Castillo Ghoul_**

Muy bien ¿Cuándo será el otro ataque al Olimpo?-dijo Kaito

En seis días y será el último-dijo Jack

¿Planeas conquistar de una vez por todas el Olimpo?-dijo Ryu

Sí, preparen a todos, atacaremos en dos días-dijo Balor

Por cierto, mañana será la reunión de los demonios, ¿Qué crees que dirán sobre la ley Ghoul?-dijo Kaito

No losé pero no iré a la reunión ustedes irán en mi lugar-dijo Balor

¿Nosotros? ¿Por qué?-dijo Ryu

Tengo algo más importante que hacer, quiero que lleven a Koneko-dijo Balor

De acuerdo déjala en nuestras manos-dijo Kaito

Solo les advierto algo, le pasa algo a ella y les juro que los castrare y les cortare las piernas-dijo Balor

Sí, ya entendimos, le tocan un pelo a tu novia y nos castras-dijo Ryu

Y otra cosa, si los lideres le dicen que no hay trato quiero que me llamen de inmediato-dijo Balor

Ok-dijeron los dos

 ** _Al día de mañana_**

 ** _Balor se encontraba con su padre en una vieja iglesia abandonada, Mephisto creó cinco círculos mágicos en el suelo y Balor saco cuatro plumas negras_**

Bien hijo, ahora pon las plumas en los círculos-dijo Mephisto

Sí padre-dijo Balor

 ** _Balor hizo lo que le dijo su padre y puso las plumas en los círculos, los círculos comenzaron a soltar una luz muy brillante, cuando la luz se fue Balor y Mephisto pudieron ver a cinco ángeles caídos, tres eran hermosas mujeres y los otros dos eran hombres_**

 ** _Una era pelinegra de grandes pechos, otra era una peli azul de unos pechos más grandes y la otra era una loli rubia, uno de los hombres era moreno de cabello negro y usaba sombrero y el último era uno muy conocido para Balor, era Kokabiel_**

¿Cómo es esto posible?-dijo la pelinegra

Pensé que habíamos muerto a manos de Gremory-dijo la peli azul

Tiempo sin vernos caídos-dijo Balor llamando la atención de los cinco caídos

Tú-dijo Kokabiel con rabia

Sean bienvenidos, han sido revividos por mi padre-dijo Balor

¿Tú padre? ¿Tú padre es Mephisto?-dijo la rubia sorprendida

Así es-dijo Balor

¿Por qué nos has revivido?-dijo el moreno

Bueno verán tengo planeado pelear contra el Olimpo y necesito de su ayuda-dijo Balor

Estás loco, un demonio de clase baja como tú no vencerá al Olimpo-dijo la pelinegra

Te equivocas Reynalle, no soy un demonio de clase baja-dijo Balor antes de transformarse en el Ghost Rider sorprendiendo a los caídos menos a Kokabiel

No puedo creer que los Gremory tengan al Ghost Rider-dijo Reynalle sorprendida

 **Te equivocas-** dijo Balor regresando a la normalidad-Ya no pertenezco al clan Gremory, ahora estoy con mi propio equipo ocasionando caos y los necesito a ustedes

¿Qué ganaríamos nosotros?-dijo Kokabiel

Bueno para ti, tendrás el gozo de volver estar en la guerra, mañana atacaremos al Olimpo-dijo Balor-Y para ustedes, tendrán más poder

¿Y cómo?-dijo la peli azul

 ** _En eso Mephisto invoco un pequeño cofre y se lo dio a Balor, él la abrió y revelo varias piezas de ajedrez solo que eran negras y tenían picos saliendo de ellas_**

Estas son una versión mejorada de las evil piece-dijo Balor-Con la única diferencia que aumenta siete veces el poder de las personas que revivas con ellas

¿Así que nos quieres volver tú nobleza?-dijo la rubia

Más o menos, díganme ¿aceptan?-dijo Balor

 ** _Los caídos se quedaron pensando un tiempo y discutieron hasta que tomaron una decisión_**

Muy bien aceptamos, con la condición de que nos dejes atacar a aquellos que nos mataron-dijo Reynalle

Me parece bien-dijo Balor

Y yo quiero gobernar una parte del Olimpo-dijo Kokabiel

Bien, si eso es todo-dijo Balor sacando una pieza de torre

 ** _Se acerco al moreno y se la puso en el pecho, la pieza entro en él y sus alas aparecieron solo que esta vez tenía diez pares de alas, luego se acerco a la peli azul y le puso una pieza de peón y sus alas aparecieron solo que ahora tenía ocho pares de alas, luego se acerco a la loli y le puso una pieza de peón, de ella salieron seis pares de alas, luego se acerco a Reynalle y le puso una pieza de alfil y de ella salieron diez pares de alas y por ultimo le puso una pieza de torre a Kokabiel y él sintió como su poder sobrepasaba fácilmente al de Azazel_**

Ahora quiero que me digan sus nombres, conozco a Reynalle y a Kokabiel pero no a ustedes tres-dijo Balor

Yo soy Kalawarner-dijo la peli azul

Yo me llamo Mittelt-dijo la loli rubia

Yo soy Donnasiege-dijo el moreno

Pues bienvenidos al equipo-dijo Balor

 ** _En ese momento el celular de Balor sono_**

¿Qué pasa?-dijo Balor

*Balor, soy Ryu*

¿Qué paso en la reunión Ryu?-dijo Balor

*No aceptaron la ley Ghoul pero dicen que te pueden ofrecer lo que quieras*

¿Lo que quiera? Suena bien, aguarden allí voy para allá-dijo Balor antes de colgar-Padre al parecer tengo que ir a la reunión

De acuerdo hijo, ve yo me encargo de ellos-dijo Mephisto

Gracias padre-dijo Balor

 ** _Balor creó un círculo mágico debajo de él y desapareció_**

 ** _Inframundo_**

 ** _En el edificio más grande de la ciudad de Lucifad, se encontraban reunidos todos los demonios del inframundo junto con Miguel y Azazel de parte de los ángeles y caídos, la reunión se trataba para formar la paz entre las facciones y con Balor, todos los demonios vestían elegantemente, incluso Ryu y Kaito vestían trajes de gala_**

 ** _Los dos se encontraban rodeando a Koneko como si fueran sus guardaespaldas personales, no permitían que nadie se le acercara a excepción de Kiba y Gasper_**

Oigan, se que Balor les pidió que me cuidaran pero esto me comienza a molestar-dijo Koneko

Lo sentimos pero son órdenes de Balor-dijo Kaito

Nos pidió estrictamente que te cuidáramos-dijo Ryu

¿Y dónde está él ahora? Se supone que tenía que estar aquí hace tiempo-dijo Koneko

 ** _Tras decir eso las puertas del salón se abrieron revelando a Balor, todos los demonios se sorprendieron al verlo, él comenzó a caminar a donde estaba Koneko y los demonios se quitaban de su camino, Balor llego donde estaba Koneko y la abrazo_**

¿Nadie te hizo daño?-dijo Balor

Tranquilo, no me hicieron nada-dijo Koneko

 ** _Los dos se dieron un tierno beso que hizo entristecer a Rias y a Akeno al verlos, los dos rompieron el beso creando un pequeño hilo de saliva, Balor se separo de Koneko y se dirigió donde estaban Sirzechs, Azazel, Miguel y Serafall_**

Ryu me dijo que no aceptaran la ley Ghoul pero a cambio puedo pedir lo que quiera ¿Es cierto?-dijo Balor

Así es-dijo Sirzechs

Interesante, lo que quiera-dijo Balor poniéndose a pensar-Ya se, quiero que aprueben la ley Ghoul

Pero si te acabamos de decir que….

Miren no habla paz sin esa ley, y es lo único que les pido-dijo Balor

Debe haber otras cosas que quieres-dijo Azazel

Sí hay una, quiero la mitad del inframundo-dijo Balor

 ** _Eso tomo por sorpresa a todos los demonios_**

Debes estar bromeando ¿Verdad?-dijo Serafall

¿Parece que estoy bromeando?-dijo Balor serio-Si quieren paz tendrán que cumplir esas demandas

¿Por qué quieres la mitad del inframundo?-dijo Sirzechs

Como ya les dije, quiero formar mi propio clan, será el Clan D.-dijo Balor-Y ya tengo a la reina perfecta para el clan-dijo mirando a Koneko y haciéndola sonrojar

¿Qué pasara si no aceptamos?-dijo Miguel

Bueno solo les diré que los Ghoul cuando tienen hambre son muy agresivos-dijo Balor-Tanto que ni yo los puedo controlar, así que no dudaría que un día de estos salgan a comer algo

¿Acaso eso es una amenaza?-dijo Azazel

No, es más una advertencia-dijo Balor-Si no me equivoco tendrán otra reunión en veinte días, les daré ese tiempo para que lo piensen, pero elijan sabiamente porque créanme aun no saben lo cruel y malo que soy si me tienen como enemigo

 ** _Tras decir eso Balor se alejo de ellos y camino donde estaban Ryu, Kaito y Koneko. Tomo a su novia de la mano y comenzaron a caminar asía la salida, Rias quería acercarse a ellos pero cuando quiso hacerlo una muralla de fuego apareció haciendo que retrocediera_**

Ni siquiera lo pienses Gremory-dijo Balor

 ** _Los cuatro siguieron su camino hasta la salida y se fueron de ahí_**

 ** _Castillo Ghoul_**

 ** _Los cuatro regresaron al castillo Ghoul, los Ghoul se preparaban para ir mañana a la guerra mientras que Balor se encontraba en una habitación con Koneko_**

Balor-dijo Koneko

¿Qué pasa?-dijo Balor

¿Es cierto que en estos últimos días has estado atacando al Olimpo?-dijo Koneko

¿Quién te lo dijo?-dijo Balor

Tú padre-dijo Koneko

Sí es verdad, mañana iremos para por fin conquistarlo-dijo Balor

 ** _En eso Koneko lo abraza con mucha fuerza sorprendiendo a Balor, él pudo sentir como su camisa se mojaba, Koneko alzo la mirado revelando que estaba llorando_**

No quiero que vayas, no quiero perderte-dijo Koneko llorando

Koneko, yo no moriré-dijo Balor

Mentiroso-dijo Koneko

Koneko mírame-dijo Balor y ella lo miro-¿Confías en mí?

¿Qué?-dijo Koneko confundida

¿Confías en mí fuerza y poder?-dijo Balor

Claro que sí pero….

¿Confías que no saldré muerto del Olimpo?-dijo Balor

Balor yo…

¿Confías en mí?-dijo Balor

Sí, si confío en ti-dijo Koneko

 ** _Balor la beso con mucho amor y la cargo hacia la cama, él se encargo de desvestirla y ella se encargo de él, los dos estaban completamente desnudos en la cama, Balor alineo su polla al coño de Koneko pero antes que lo introdujera la miro_**

 _Quiero dejarte algo con lo que me puedas recordar si no cumplo mi promesa-pensó Balor_

 ** _En eso Balor introdujo su polla en el coño de Koneko y comenzó a embestirla con fuerza, los dos amantes pasaron la mayoría de la noche teniendo sexo como animales en celo_**

 ** _A la mañana siguiente_**

 ** _Balor se encontraba visión y se estaba preparando para la guerra que se aproximaba, cuando estuvo listo se paro para irse pero una mano lo sujeto, él volteo a ver y era Koneko que había despertado_**

Regresa pronto, por favor-dijo Koneko

Lo hare-dijo Balor sonriendo

 ** _Le dio un último beso antes de irse, Balor salió del castillo donde se encontró al ejercito Ghoul, a los ex soldados del Olimpo, a los caídos y a Ryu y Kaito_**

¿Listo?-dijo Kaito

Listo-dijo Jack

 ** _Ellos crearon un círculo mágico debajo de ellos y desaparecieron_**

 ** _En el Olimpo_**

 ** _En el Olimpo se encontraban Zeus, Poseidón y Ares, los tres dioses se encontraban hablando de cómo su imperio iba calleándose poco a poco por Balor y los demás_**

Debemos hacer algo, ya hemos perdido la mitad del Olimpo-dijo Poseidón

Lo único que nos queda es pelear contra ellos-dijo Ares

Concuerdo contigo Ares, debemos estar preparados cuando vuelvan a atacar-dijo Zeus

 ** _En ese momento llega un soldado_**

Zeus-sama, ellos volvieron-dijo el soldado

 ** _Los tres dioses no perdieron tiempo y fueron al campo de batalla, hay pudieron ver como su ejército era devorado por los Ghoul mientras que otros morían a manos de los caídos, pero los tres se concentraron en tres personas muy importantes, en Ryu, Kaito y Balor_**

¡Zeus! ¡El único D. ha venido a causar una tormenta otra vez!-grito Balor

 ** _FIN_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Capitulo 8_**

 ** _Castillo Ghoul_**

 ** _En el castillo Ghoul se encontraba una Koneko que estaba en su habitación sentada en la cama, habían pasado dos días desde que Balor fue a enfrentarse al Olimpo_**

Me pregunto ¿Cómo le estare yendo a Balor y a los demás en el Olimpo?-dijo Koneko

No tienes que preocuparte por ellos-dijo Mephisto apareciendo en la habitación-De seguro ganaran, conozco bien a mi hijo

Yo confió en él pero hay algo que me hace dudar si ganaran-dijo Koneko

Sí tanto te preocupa-dijo Mephisto invocando una esfera de cristal-Aquí podemos ver el campo de batalla

 ** _Mephisto se acerco a Koneko junto con la esfera, puso la esfera delante de ellos y comenzó a brillar_**

 ** _En el Olimpo_**

 ** _Los soldados del Olimpo se encontraban en una dura pelea contra los Ghoul, los caídos y sus antiguos compañeros, se podía ver que era una dura pelea pero no había rastro de Balor, Ryu, Kaito ni de los tres dioses_**

 **¡BANG!**

 ** _Se escucho una gran onda de choques en el lugar_**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BOOOONNG!**

 ** _Los seis aparecieron en el campo de batalla, Balor, Ryu y Kaito bloquearon ataques de los tres dioses con sus manos_**

 **E _llos rápidamente se separaron, Balor prendió fuego en su brazo derecho y hizo un movimiento_**

 **¡Kioguen!** _(Espejo de fuego)_

 **¡BOOOM!**

 ** _Un gran muro de fuego golpeo a los tres dioses y creó una gran nube de humo, cuando el humo se fue revelo a los tres dioses con sus ropas rasgadas pero sin ningún rasguño, el cuerpo de pronto fue rodeado por rayos, creo un rayo en su mano derecha y se lo lanzo_**

 **¡BOOOM!**

 ** _Los chicos lo esquivaron a tiempo haciendo que impactara contra los soldados del Olimpo, Zeus creo más rayos y los lanzó_**

 **¡BOOOM!**

 **¡BOOOM!**

 **¡BOOOM!**

 **¡BOOOM!**

 **¡BOOOM!**

 **¡BOOOM!**

 **¡BOOOM!**

 **¡BOOOOOOOMMMM!**

 ** _Esquivaron la mayoría a excepción del último que si los golpeo, los chicos recibieron una poderosa carga eléctrica que los hizo descender al suelo, los dioses rápidamente corrieron hacia ellos pero Ryu se levanto y inflo su pecho y mejillas, Ryu lanzo un poderoso rugido de dragón contra los dioses_**

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

 ** _El rugido le causo algo de daño a los tres dioses, Kaito se levanto y salto a atacarlos, saco sus tentáculos y se enfoco en Poseidón_**

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Poseidón invoco a tiempo su tridente y se lo enterró en el pecho a Kaito, pero eso no detuvo al Ghoul_**

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Uno de sus tentáculos se enterró en el hombro derecho de Poseidón, el dios soltó un grito de dolor y soltó su tridente, Kaito se saco el tridente de Poseidón de su pecho y iba a usarlo en contra de su propio dueño pero de la nada un tentáculo de agua apareció tomándolo del pie derecho y levantándolo en el aire_**

 ** _Kaito soltó el tridente de Poseidón y este lo agarro, Poseidón estaba a punto de volver de enterrar su tridente en el pecho de Kaito pero…._**

 **¡Shōbō kunren!** _(Taladro de fuego)_

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 ** _Balor apareció delante de Poseidón y le dio un tremendo puñetazo de fuego en el estomago que lo envió contra unas montañas, rápidamente Ares tomo a Balor por la espalda y lo levanto_**

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 ** _Ares le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Balor en la espalda haciendo que escupiera sangre por el golpe,_**

 ** _Ares iba a volver a golpearlo pero Ryu apareció delante de él_**

 **¡Desutorakuta hiji!** _(Codazo destructor)_

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Ryu le dio un fuerte codazo a Ares en su ojo izquierdo haciendo que este sangrara y que soltara a Balor_**

 **¡Hoippu hakai!** _(Latigo de destrucción)_

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Ares fue a parar contra una montaña, Ryu rápidamente fue hacia él_**

 **¡BOOOOOMMMMM!**

 ** _Balor y Kaito fueron golpeados por un rayo que les ocasiono un gran daño, los dos se encontraban en un gran cráter con muchas heridas que comenzaron a sanar, Zeus se acerco a ellos y se prepararon para pelear pero de la nada un tentáculo de agua apareció y tomo a Kaito de una de sus piernas y se lo llevo dejando a Balor solo contra Zeus_**

Aun estas a tiempo de rendirte, no tenemos que hacer esto-dijo Zeus

Ya llegue hasta aquí ¿Crees que me iré así de simple?-dijo Balor

Ustedes los D. sí que son necios-dijo Zeus

 ** _Zeus levanto su brazo derecho y del cielo cayo una espada que soltaba una aura azul_**

Esta es la espada del Olimpo, la espada que termino con los titanes-dijo Zeus

 ** _Zeus tomo la espada, y la levanto. Él se dirigió donde estaban peleando los ejércitos, estaba por lanzar su ataque pero…._**

 **¡CRANK!**

 ** _Balor detuvo el ataque de Zeus con su Excaliburn, el choque de las espadas crearon una gran onda de choques que hizo un gran cráter debajo de ellos y mando a volar a algunas de las personas de sus ejércitos_**

¿Una Excaliburn? Sin duda eres interesante niño-dijo Zeus

 **¡CRANK!**

 **¡CRANK!**

 **¡CRANK!**

 **¡CRANK!**

 **¡CRANK!**

 **¡CRANK!**

 **¡CRANK!**

 **¡CRANK!**

 **¡CRANK!**

 ** _Zeus y Balor peleaban a gran velocidad con sus espadas, los choques de las espadas levanto mucho polvo y saco volando a ambos ejércitos, Zeus se separo de Balor y le lanzo un rayo mientras que Balor prendió fuego en su brazo derecho y le lanzo un gran puño de fuego_**

 **¡BOOOOOOMMMM!**

 ** _Los dos ataques chocaron creando una gran explosión y una gran nube de humo , cuando el humo se fue, Balor pudo ver que Zeus ya no estaba pero pudo sentir que alguien estaba detrás de él, antes que se diera vuelta recibió una gran descarga eléctrica, Balor cayó de rodillas con grandes quemaduras y heridas_**

GHHAA-Balor escupió mucha sangre

¿Por qué sigues peleando? Sabes bien que no ganaras-dijo Zeus tomando a Balor de la cabeza

 ** _Zeus levanto su espada y la puso cerca del estomago de Balor_**

Este será el final definitivo de los D.-dijo Zeus

 **¡RROOOAAARR!**

 ** _Balor le soltó un rugido de fuego a Zeus directo a su cara, el dios no tuvo opción más que soltarlo, Zeus ahora tenía el lado derecho de su cara quemada, tenia su ojo sangrando. Balor tomo su Excalibur y se lanzo contra el dios_**

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Balor le conto el brazo derecho a Zeus con su Excaliburn, el dios soltó un grito de dolor y soltó su espada, Balor volvió a lanzarse de nuevo contra él pero Zeus creó un rayo con el brazo que le quedaba_**

 **¡BOOOOOOOMMMM!**

 ** _El rayo golpeo a Balor y mando al suelo. En el suelo había un gran agujero donde estaba Balor, Zeus se acerco al agujero y…_**

 **¡RROOOOAAAAARR!**

 ** _Del agujero salió un gran tornado de fuego y del tornado salió Balor transformada en el Ghost Rider_**

Así que eres el Ghost Rider, sin duda eres interesante niño-dijo Zeus

 **Esto se acaba aquí Zeus-** dijo Balor

 ** _Zeus rápidamente creo rayos y se los lanzo a Balor a gran velocidad, Balor los esquivaba con algo de dificultad, saco su Excaliburn y la transformo en unas cadenas, lanzo las cadenas contra Zeus y se enredo en su brazo. Intento jalarlo hacia él pero Zeus tomo las cadenas y le mango una gran descarga. Balor grito de dolor y cayó de rodillas pero nunca soltó las cadenas, de repente se prendió fuego de las cadenas ocasionando grandes quemaduras al brazo de Zeus. Balor se levanto y jalo a Zeus hacia él_**

 **¡PAAMMM!**

 ** _Balor le dio un poderoso puñetazo a Zeus haciendo que cayera al suelo. Después de ese golpe, Balor lo lanzo al cielo a una altura de unos 50 pies de altura, Balor tomo el extremo de las cadenas y lo jalo hacia el suelo_**

 **¡BOOOOMMMM!**

 ** _Lo azoto bruscamente al suelo creando una gran explosión de fuego y creando un enorme cráter en el suelo, Balor se acerco al cráter y vio a un Zeus muy herido. Balor regreso a la normalidad y saco su Excaliburn, se acerco al dios y estaba por acabar con él pero_**

 **¡ZAAS!**

 ** _Zeus le dio una poderosa descarga eléctrica que hizo que soltara su espada, el dios rápidamente salió del cráter y comenzó a emanar poderosos rayos de su cuerpo_**

Admito que eres un gran rival pero eres un peligro para todos, ¡Así que te detendré aquí mismo!-grito Zeus

 ** _Balor rápidamente se recupero de la recarga y comenzó a expulsar fuego de su cuerpo_**

 **¡DAI ENKAI!**

 ** _Creo un gran remolino de fuego que lo rodeo pero luego se convirtió en una enorme bola de fuego_**

 **¡ENTEI!**

Los D. no volverán a causar problemas-dijo Zeus

Esta era me pertenece, yo traeré de dueño la voluntad D.-dijo Balor

 ** _Los dos rápidamente se lanzaron a atacarse y…_**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

 ** _Los dos crearon una enorme explosión que hizo temblar todo el Olimpo_**

 ** _Con Ryu y Kaito_**

 ** _En las montañas del Olimpo se encontraban Ryu y Kaito. Ambos estaban heridos de gravedad, Ryu tenía varios moretones en su cuerpo y sangre saliendo de su pecho, Kaito tenía varios cortes en su cuerpo y sangre saliendo de esos cortes, pero delante de ellos estaban los dos dioses muertos, Ares tenía un gran hoyo en el lugar donde antes estaba su corazón, mientras que a Poseidón le faltaba un brazo y ambas piernas_**

 ** _Los chicos estaban por irse pero sintieron como el suelo comenzó a temblar_**

¿Qué está pasando?-dijo Kaito

De seguro Balor está peleando enserio contra Zeus-dijo Ryu

Pues vamos a ayudarlo-dijo Kaito

 ** _Ryu extendió de su espalda unas alas de dragón de color negro, Kaito se subió a su espalda y Ryu despego vuelo_**

 ** _Con Balor_**

 ** _Todo el Olimpo se vino abajo por la explosión, todas las personas corrieron para salvarse aunque no todos tuvieron suerte, Ryu y Kaito llegaron segundos después y fueron con sus soldados. Todos poco a poco se acercaban a los escombros hasta que vieron como los escombros se movían_**

 ** _De los escombros salió Zeus con el cuerpo totalmente ensangrentado, Ryu y Kaito se sorprendieron al ver a Zeus y no a Balor saliendo de los escombros_**

¿Lo ven? Los D. no son enemigos para los dioses, la era de los dioses aun con….

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Zeus dejo de hablar al sentir como algo atravesó su estomago, el escupió mucha sangre y vio atrás de él y se sorprendió a ver a Balor que lo había enterrado su propia espada. Ryu y Kaito se alegraron de ver a su amigo vivo aunque que a este le faltaba el brazo izquierdo_**

¿Qué no soy un enemigo para los dioses? No me hagas reír-dijo Balor-La era de los dioses llega a su fin Zeus, y empieza la era D., empieza mi era

 ** _Balor enterró más la espada en el cuerpo de Zeus y este cayó de rodillas, Balor tomo a Zeus de su cabeza y lo obligo que lo viera a los ojos y se transformo en el Ghost Rider_**

 **Tengo hambre** -dijo Balor

 ** _Balor comenzó a devorar su alma y el cuerpo de Zeus se comenzó a hacer cenizas, segundos después Zeus se había vuelto totalmente en cenizas, después de eso regreso a la normalidad y levanto la espada al cielo_**

¡La victoria es nuestra!-grito Balor

 ** _Todos los soldados se inclinaron delante de Balor, ahora trabajaban para él, Kaito y Ryu se acercaron a felicitarlo_**

Felicidades, por fin conquistamos el Olimpo-dijo Ryu

Sí, yo ocupare el puesto de Zeus, tú de Ares y Kaito de Poseidón-dijo Balor

¿Pero que pasara con tu brazo?-dijo Kaito

Como el ataque fue tan fuerte tardara en crecer, calculo que en dos días volverá acrecer-dijo Balor

 ** _Mientras en el castillo Ghoul_**

 ** _Koneko y Mephisto se encontraban felices al ver la victoria de Balor ante Zeus_**

Pare que el padre de tú hijo sigue vivo-dijo Mephisto

¿Cómo sabes que yo…

Puedo sentir un gran poder dentro de tu vientre Koneko, es obvio que llevas a mi nieto en ti-dijo Mephisto

Es cierto, estoy embarazada ya quiero decírselo a Balor cuando vuelva-dijo Koneko sonriendo

 ** _Cuatro días después_**

 ** _Balor y los demás estaban reparando el Olimpo, Balor ahora era el líder junto con Kaito y Ryu. Los tres se aseguraban que todo saliera bien, ahora los tres regresaban al castillo Ghoul, rápidamente Koneko corrió hacia Balor derribándolo al suelo_**

¿Estás feliz en verme?-dijo Balor

Sí, Balor tengo algo importante que debes saber-dijo Koneko

¿Qué es?-dijo Balor

Estoy embarazada-dijo Koneko sorprendiendo a los tres

¿Enserio?-dijo Balor

Sí-dijo Koneko

No sabes lo feliz que estoy-dijo Balor sonriendo

Vamos a ser padres-dijo Koneko

Oye, ¿No quieres que hoy te de algo de leche?-dijo Balor

Balor, ¿Tan pronto?-dijo Koneko sonrojada

¿No quieres?-dijo Balor

Nunca dije eso-dio Koneko

 ** _Koneko se levanto y Balor se paro, rápidamente los dos entraron al castillo y fueron a su habitación_**

 ** _Ocho horas después_**

 ** _Los dos se encontraban desnudos en la cama, Balor se encontraba acariciando el vientre de Koneko y eso la puso feliz_**

Ya quiero ver cómo será nuestro hijo-dijo Balor

Yo igual, ¿Lo queras aun si es niña?-dijo Koneko

Koneko, voy a querer a nuestro hijo si es niña o niño pero si es niña la voy a querer más porque de seguro será igual de linda que tú-dijo Balor

Oh Balor-dijo Koneko

 ** _Ambos se dieron un tierno beso antes de quedar dormidos_**

 ** _FIN_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Capitulo 9_**

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Han pasado varios días desde que Balor junto con Ryu y Kaito conquistaron el Olimpo y desde que Koneko les dijo que estaba embarazada. Balor se concentro en cuidar a Koneko, no se separaba de ella._**

 ** _Mañana se realizaría la otra reunión de las facciones, los tres estaban en el Olimpo hablando de ello, Balor estaba en el antiguo trono de Zeus y en sus piernas estaba sentada Koneko_**

¿Qué haremos si no aceptan la ley y no entregan la mitad del inframundo?-dijo Kaito

Ya lo tengo planeado, de hecho tongo dos planes, si el primero no funciona realizaremos el segundo-dijo Balor

¿Cuál es el primer plan?-dijo Ryu

Lo sabrán mañana en la noche, ustedes irán a la reunión, yo pondré en marcha el plan-dijo Balor

De acuerdo-dijeron los dos

Kokabiel, tú y los demás me ayudaran-dijo Balor

De acuerdo-dijo Kokabiel

¿Qué harás Balor?-dijo Koneko

No te preocupes Koneko, no es bueno para el bebe-dijo Balor

Solo prométeme que no harás nada loco-dijo Koneko

No te puedo prometer nada pero te aseguro que nadie saldrá herido-dijo Balor-Si es que obedecen mis demandas-dijo en voz baja que nadie escucho

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Castillo Phoenix_**

 ** _En el territorio Phoenix se encontraban cadáveres en todas partes, dentro al gran castillo también se encontraban un montón de cadáveres de soldados, sirvientas y más personas._**

 ** _Balor se encontraba caminando junto a los caídos a una gran puerta, llegaron a la gran puerta y Balor toco_**

 **¡TOCK! ¡TOCK!**

No quiero ver a nadie chicas-se escucho una voz detrás de la puerta

 **¡TOCK! ¡TOCK!**

Váyanse, no quiero ver a nadie-volvió a decir la voz pero algo irritado

 **¡TOCK! ¡TOCK!**

 ** _Eso fue el colmo, se oyeron pisadas que se acercaban a la puerta y esta se abrió revelando a un chico rubio que usaba un pijama rosa_**

¡Les dije que…

Hola Riser, ¿Cómo estás?-dijo Balor sonriendo

B…B….Balor ¿Q..Q..Qué haces aquí?-dijo Riser temblando de miedo

Solo vengo a discutir algo contigo-dijo Balor

 ** _Riser vio los cadáveres que estaban detrás de Balor y vio a Kokabiel y a los demás, él se aterro más y comenzó a retroceder_**

¿Y de que quieres hablar?-dijo Riser retrocediendo

Quería que me dijeras ¿Qué pasaría con un Phoenix si lo metes a una piscina llena de agua bendita?-dijo Balor

 ** _Riser extendió sus alas y quiso escapar por la ventana pero Balor saco su Excaliburn y las transformo en cadenas, se las lanzo y las cadenas se enredaron en la pierna derecha de Riser, Balor jalo la cadena, Riser fue a donde estaba Balor y le dio un tremendo puñetazo que lo dejo inconsciente, Balor enredo sus cadenas y estas volvieron a transformarse en su Excaliburn_**

¿Qué haremos con él?-dijo Reynalle

Tal como le dije, preparen una piscina con agua bendita-dijo Balor-Pero antes amárrenlo antes que despierte

 ** _Kokabiel y los demás amarraron a Riser y se lo llevaron, antes que Blor también se fuera su celular sonó y él contesto_**

¿Qué paso Ryu? ¿Aceptaron?-dijo Balor

*No, no aceptaron ni la ley Ghoul ni entregarte la mitad del inframundo*

Ya veo, ¿Cómo está Koneko?-dijo Balor

*Pues bien y mal*

¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Balor

*Pues en este momento estamos en el bosque enfrentando a su hermana*

Aguanten ahí, voy para allá-dijo Balor colgando

 ** _Inframundo_**

 ** _La reunión se realizaría en un lujoso hotel de gran altura que estaba en un bosque en el límite del territorio Gremory, todos los demonios y líderes de las facciones estaban ahí, pero afuera de en el bosque se encontraban Ryu, Kaito y Koneko junto con una hermosa mujer con un kimono negro medio atado, dejando ver gran parte de su físico, tenía orejas de gato en la cabeza y dos colas de gato y un chico que llevaba una armadura antigua china y también llevaba un bo_**

Hace tiempo que no nos vemos-dijo la mujer a Koneko

Tú-dijo Koneko

Hola, Shirone, tú onee-chan ha vuelto-dijo la mujer

Kuroka-nee-sama-dijo Koneko

Estoy impresionada de que siguieras a mi familiar hasta aquí-nya-dijo Kuroka

¿Qué es esto?-dijo Koneko con cierta ira

No pongas esa cara, acabo de tener un asunto sin importancia que cuidar y he oído que había una fiesta de demonios aquí, por eso estaba un poco interesada nya-dijo Kuroka guiñándole un ojo

¿Qué hacen aquí ustedes dos?-dijo Ryu

Hemos venido a visitar el partido ya que no estamos de servicio por ahora-dijo el joven

Esta chica es mi nuestra amiga y no vamos a dejar que le pongan un dedo encima-Kaito

¿Qué dices?-dijo Kuroka -Es mi hermana pequeña y solo yo tengo el privilegio de amarla, no un monstruo como tú, así que voy a matarte

Adelante hazlo, si lo haces el novio de tu hermana te cazara hasta matarte-dijo Kaito

¿Novio? ¿Shirone tiene novio?-dijo Kuroka sorprendida

Y no solo eso, ella está embarazada de su novio-dijo Ryu

¡¿QUÉ?!-grito Kuroka sorprendida y molesta-¿Quién es su novio?

 ** _De la nada una pantalla apareció arriba de ellos, en la pantalla se podía ver a una persona encadenada en una silla y con un saco en la cabeza que evitaba que vieran su cara_**

 ** _La imagen cambio revelando a Balor_**

*Buenas noches inframundo, me presento yo soy Oragon D. Balor, hijo de Mephisto y de Oragon D. Katastro, hoy vengo a decirles un anuncio muy importante*

 ** _En el hotel_**

 ** _En el hotel también había aparecido una gran pantalla y estaban viendo el video de Balor, todos los demonios se sorprendieron al saber que Balor era un D._**

*Me enterré que no aceptaron la ley Ghoul y que no entregaran la mitad del inframundo, ya que no quieren aceptar las normas por las buena, tendrá que ser por las malas*  
 ** _Balor se acerco al sujeto que estaba encadenado y le quito el saco que tenía en la cabeza, todos los demonios se sorprendieron al ver quién era el sujeto, era Riser que tenía varios moretones en su cara y la nariz fracturada_**

*Diles tú nombre*-dijo Balor

*R…Riser Phoenix*-dijo Riser asustado

*Dime Riser ¿Tienes miedo?*-dijo Balor

*No, yo nunca le tendría miedo a alguien como tú*-dijo Riser desviando la mirada

*Pues deberías Riser, te aseguro que sí*-dijo Jack acercándose a él-*Mírame, **¡MIRAME!** *-grito Balor con voz demoniaco asustando a Riser y haciendo que lo volteara a ver

 ** _Balor vio a la cámara y comenzó a hablar_**

*Tienen veinticuatro horas para cumplir mis demandas si quieren ver a este miedoso con vida, pero tengo dos nuevas demandas, quiero a Kiba Yuto y a Gasper Vladi en el castillo Ghoul*-dijo Balor-*Si no están las normas cumplidas en esas veinticuatro horas o si tratan de engañarme va a morir gente y les advierto algo, yo soy hombre de palabra*

 ** _Tras decir eso la pantalla se volvió negra y desapareció, todos los demonios se sorprendieron por el mensaje de Balor pero más los Gremory, ya era oficial que Balor había cambiado por completo, sin dudarlo comenzaron a discutir sobre la ley Ghoul y de entregarle la mitad del inframundo_**

 ** _En el bosque_**

Vaya, así que ese era el plan-dijo Kaito

¿Quién era ese loco?-dijo Kuroka

Ese loco es el padre del hijo de tú hermana-dijo Ryu

¿Qué?-dijo Kuroka sorprendida

Así es yo soy el padre

 ** _De repente apareció un círculo mágico en el suelo y de él salió Balor, Koneko corrió a abrazarlo y él la atrapo_**

Dijiste que nadie moriría-dijo Koneko

Y nadie ha muerto todavía-dijo Balor

Tú-dijo Kuroka mirando a Balor enojada-¿Cómo está eso que eres el novio de mi hermana y que ella está embarazada?

Pues tal como lo hoyes, soy el novio de Koneko y tendremos un hijo-dijo Balor

Desapruebo eso, ella aun es muy joven para ser madre-dijo Kuroka

¿Y tú quien eres para decidir por ella?-dijo Balor

Soy su hermana mayor-dijo Kuroka

Oh sí, la hermana que la abandono por tantos años, la dejaste sola, desamparada, mientras que tú estabas divirtiéndose por allí-dijo Balor

¿Divertirme? ¡No sabes nada!-grito Kuroka enfadada

Entonces dime ¿Por qué la abandonaste? ¿Por qué abandonaste a tú propia hermana?-dijo Balor

¡Eso no te incumbe a ti!-grito Kuroka más enfadada

Les diré esto una vez, váyanse de aquí y dejen a Koneko en paz, ella es mi novia, la madre de í hijo, es la mujer que amo y no dejare que se la lleven-dijo Balor

 ** _Eso hizo que Koneko se sonrojara por completo_**

¿Y tú impedirás que me la lleve?-dijo Kuroka

Por supuesto, la traeré las veces que hagan falta, destruiría cada rincón del mundo con tan solo traerla de vuelta con nosotros-dijo Balor

 ** _Esas palabras llegaron al corazón de Koneko y ella empezó a llorar_**

Balor, quiero quedarme contigo para siempre-dijo Koneko entre sollozos

Ya está decidido-dijo Balor sonriendo-Si quieren pelear estamos felices de hacerlo-dijo invocando su Excaliburn

 ** _Los tres se pusieron en pose de combate_**

Bien, nos vamos, adiós Ghost Rider-dijo Kiroka-Cuida de mi hermana-susurro

No tienes que decírmelo-dijo Balor

 ** _Bikou y Kuroka desaparecieron dejando a Balor y a los demás solos_**

Gracias Balor-dijo Koneko llorando

 ** _Balor se acerco a ella y le acaricio la cabeza_**

No es nada Koneko, te lo dije antes, no dejare que te pase nada a ti y a nuestro hijo-dijo Balor

 ** _Ella siguió llorando pero esta vez lo abrazo, Balor correspondió el abrazo. Después de unos minutos Koneko dejo de llorar y regresaron al Castillo Ghoul_**

 ** _En el castillo_**

 ** _En el castillo se podían ver a Kokabiel junto a los demás caídos que tenían a Riser encadenado y amordazado en la silla_**

¿Qué haremos con él?-dijo Kalawarner

Hay que esperar que pasen las veinticuatro horas, si no cumplen las demandas solo lo matamos-dijo Balor asustando el rubio

 ** _Balor se acerco a Riser y lo sujeto su cabello_**

¿Qué pasa Riser? ¿Estás asustado?-dijo Balor con un tono burlón-¿Qué le paso al Riser presumido que parloteaba que era inmortal e invencible? ¿No me digas que te derrumbaste tras perder contra Hyoudou? Eres realmente patético-dijo soltándolo-Sí se atreve a escapar o pasarse de listo, entiérrenle lanzas de luz

Hai-dijeron los caídos

 ** _Balor tomo a Koneko y se fueron a su habitación, al llegar a su habitación Koneko se separo de Baor y se sentó en la cama dándole la espalda_**

¿Estás molesta Koneko?-dijo Balor

…..

¿Dime que te molesta? Hace rato me estabas abrazando y ahora estas molesta-dijo Balor

…

¿Es por lo de Riser?-dijo Balor

¿Qué le viste a esa caída?-dijo Koneko volteándolo a ver

¿Eh?-dijo Balor confundido

¿Son sus pechos verdad? Te gustan grandes y redondos-dijo Koneko

¿Estás celosa?, ¿Es por eso que estas enojada?-dijo Balor

Etto….

Koneko, ellas no me atraen, solo me atraes tú-dijo Balor

¿Enserio?-dijo Koneko

Sí, y te lo demostrare-dijo Balor

 ** _Balor la beso y la acostó en la cama, rompieron el beso poco segundos después dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva, Koneko saco su cola y orejas de gato y Balor le quito su lindo vestido que traía dejando ver su lencería de color blanco. Le quito el sostén y comenzó a chupar sus pechos, chupo el izquierdo mientras jugaba con el derecho_**

~Mmm…Balor-Nya~

 ** _Balor mordió el pezón del pecho y la loli grito de placer, Balor cambio de pecho y hizo lo mismo_**

~¡Ahhh Balor!~

 ** _Balor siguió jugando con los pechos de Koneko por un poco más, el coño de Koneko cada vez se humedecía más mientras que Balor jugaba con sus pechos_**

 ** _Balor dejo los pechos de Koneko y fue hacia su coño que ya estaba muy mojada_**

Vaya Koneko estas muy mojada-dijo Balor haciendo sonrojar a la loli de vergüenza

 ** _Le quito su ropa interior y Balor comenzó a darle besos causando que Koneko temblara un poco_**

~Ahh…Balor...Ahh~

 ** _Balor abrió los labios de su coño e introdujo su lengua y la movió levemente_**

Sigue…..mmm…que rico-Nya~

 ** _Balor movía cada vez más rápido su lengua, haciendo que Koneko se arqueara de placer y apretara las sabanas con fuerza, Balor continuaba moviendo su lengua de arriba hacia abajo y en círculos_**

¡Balor….estoy por….aahh!~

 ** _Koneko se corrió en la cara de su novio, Balor tomo con mucho gusto los jugos de su hermosa nekomata_**

Sabes delicioso-dijo Balor

Ya no aguanto más, métemela-Nya-dijo Koneko abriendo sus labios vaginales para Balor

 ** _Balor alineo su polla con el coño de Koneko y de un empujo lo meto hasta el fondo, la nekomata tuvo un orgasmo cuando la polla de Balor llego hasta su útero_**

 ** _Balor comenzó a embestirla con mucha fuerza y velocidad, tanto que incluso la cama golpeaba la pared siguiendo el ritmo de las embestidas de Balor_**

~¡Más rápido Balor-Nya!~

 ** _Él incremento la fuerza de sus embestidas, la mente de Koneko se puso en blanco por el placer que le estaba dando su novio, Balor se llevo el pecho derecho a su boca y lo comenzó a chupar mientras que seguía penetrando a Koneko_**

~Balor voy a…¡Ahhh!~

 ** _Koneko se corrió mientras que Balor seguía embistiéndola y aun tenía su pecho en su boca_**

Vaya te corriste sin mí-dijo Balor

Lo siento, es que se sentía tan bien-Nya-dijo Koneko

Bueno, cambiemos de posición-dijo Balor

 ** _Balor saco su polla del coño de Koneko y la loli se puso en cuatro, Balor se puso detrás de ella, agarro sus caderas y volvió a meter su polla, esta vez fue más rápido y más fuerte, Balor soltó una de sus manos y…_**

 **¡PLAF!**

 ** _Le dio una fuerte nalgada dejando la marca de su mano_**

~¡Sí amo! ¡Castígame, he sido una gata muy mala-Nya!~

 **¡PLAF!**

 **¡PLAF!**

 **¡PLAF!**

 **¡PLAF!**

 ** _Con cada nalgada que Balor le daba, Koneko perdía fuerza en sus brazos_**

 **¡PLAF!**

 **¡PLAF!**

 **¡PLAF!**

 **¡PLAF!**

 ** _Koneko perdió la fuerza de sus brazos, su cara ahora estaba en el colchón mientras tenía su culo rojo y en el aire, Balor aumento más la fuerza de sus embestidas y sintió como estaba a punto de correrse pero también Koneko, ya que sintió como sus paredes apretaban más y más su polla_**

Koneko, voy a correrme-dijo Balor

~¡Si hazlo! ¡Dale a esta gata pervertida la leche que tanto le gusta-Nya!~

 ** _Balor siguió penetrándola hasta que se corrió en ella, la lleno por completo, los jugos de Koneko mojaron la cama, Balor saco su polla de Koneko y su semen comenzaba a salir de ella_**

Hay mucho-dijo Koneko tomando un poco del semen que salía de ella-Mmm delicioso, quiero más

 ** _Ella se puso en cuatro y extendió sus nalgas dejando que Balor viera su ano_**

Amo, haga que esta gata pervertida llegue al cielo-Nya-dijo Koneko sacudiendo su culo

 ** _Balor no lo dudo dos veces, se puso detrás de ella y la penetro de un empujón, Koneko agarraba con fuerza las sabanas mientras que Kokuen la follaba por su culo_**

~¡Si más fuerte, rómpame el culo Amo-Nya!~

 ** _Balor aumento más sus embestidas, Koneko no paraba de gemir el nombre de Balor, ella perdió la fuerza de sus brazos dejando su culo en el aire_**

 ** _Koneko tenía en la cara una expresión de toda una puta, Balor estaba a punto de correrse, aumento más sus embestidas y lleno el culo de Koneko de semen, la loli se vino por cuarta vez_**

Aun quiero más de su leche Amo-Nya-dijo Koneko

Si eso quieres, lo vamos a hacer hasta que estés satisfecha-dijo Balor

 ** _Cinco horas después_**

~¡Más fuerte-Nya!~

 ** _Balor estaba penetrando a Koneko por detrás con mucha fuerza y velocidad_**

~¡Balor!~

 ** _Balor se corrió dentro de su novia inundando su vientre de su semilla, Koneko cayó en la cama con la respiración alterada y con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara. Balor se acostó alado de ella y la abrazo_**

Estuviste genial-dijo Balor

Tú tampoco lo hiciste mal-dijo Koneko-Oye quiero decirte algo respecto a la paz entre las facciones

¿Qué pasa?-dijo Balor

Quiero que hagas la paz aun sino cumplen por completo tus demandas-dijo Koneko

¿Qué? ¿Porque?-dijo Balor

No me gustaría que mi hijo naciera mientras que estemos en una guerra contra las facciones-dijo Koneko

Entiendo, está bien, hare la paz con ellos-dijo Balor

Gracias Balor-dijo Koneko

 **¡TOCK! ¡TOCK!**

Adelante-dijo Balor

Oigan ¿Ya terminaron? Hace una hora que llegaron los líderes de las facciones-dijo Kaito

¿Una hora? ¿Por qué no viniste a decírmelo?-dijo Balor

Y quedar traumado por ver las cochinadas que hacen, no gracias-dijo Kaito cerrando la puerta

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Balor bajo a sala del castillo ya vestidos, ahí se encontraron con los líderes de las facciones, con Rias y Sona que venían con sus noblezas. Kokabiel junto a sus subordinados trajeron a Riser a la sala_**

Vaya se apresuraron, díganme ¿Cuál es su respuesta?-dijo Balor

Hemos tomado la decisión que Kiba y Gasper se irán contigo-dijo Sirzechs

Genial, eso esta genial pero ¿Mis otras demandas?-dijo Balor

Tú castillo ya está terminado y también la casa de tu amigo Ryu-dijo Azazel

Excelente, ¿Qué hay sobre la ley Ghoul y de entregarme la mitad del inframundo?-dijo Balor

Esas dos demandas no las podemos permitir-dijo Serafall

Oh ya veo, que les parece esto, solo aprueben la ley Ghoul y habrá paz-dijo Balor

Pero…

Escuchen, esta ley solo se usara para encargarse de los criminales-dijo Balor-Se que hay muchos criminales en prisión y tienen pena de muerte, así que se me ocurrió la idea que la mejor pena de muerte es siendo devorado, entonces ¿Qué dicen?

De acuerdo, si así será como se utilizara esa ley creo que está bien-dijo Sirzechs

Perfecto, entréguenle al rubio y firmemos ahora-dijo Balor

 ** _Los caídos entregaron a Riser a los demonios y Sirzechs invoco un contrato y todos comenzaron a firmarlo, el único que faltaba por firmar era Balor_**

Solo tengo una pregunta ¿Por qué aceptaste tan rápido la paz?-dijo Miguel

Bueno, ya que voy a hacer padre creo que debo asegurarme que mi hijo no nazca en la guerra-dijo Balor

Espera ¿Dijiste hijo?-dijo Azazel

Oh perdón por no decírselos, Koneko está embarazada-dijo Balor

¡¿QUÉ?!

 ** _Algo se escucho romperse en el pecho de Rias y Akeno, estas estaban dolidas al escuchar seria padre con otra mujer y lo peor es que era con Koneko, de su ex amiga y ex compañera, ambas cayeron al suelo de rodillas y empezaron a llorar. Mientras que Balor y Koneko se daban un apasionado beso enfrente de todos_**

 ** _FIN_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Capitulo 10_**

 ** _Varias semanas después_**

 ** _Han pasado unas semanas desde que Balor la firmado la paz y desde que dio la noticia que Koneko estaba embarazada. La noticia impacto en todo el inframundo, todo se alegraron al saber que la mayor amenaza que tal vez destruiría al inframundo ahora estaba de su lado_**

 ** _Pero no todos estaban contentos, Rias y Akeno si estaban felices de que Balor hiciera la paz pero al oír la noticia que sería padre hizo que su mundo cayera. El hombre que alguna vez amaron ahora seria padre y lo peor que sería con Koneko, su ex compañera y ex miembro de su familia. Todo su mundo ya se había venido abajo, primero los dejo y se volvió en el criminal más peligroso, después se enteraron que él y Koneko salían a escondidas, se llevo a Kiba y a Gasper a su lado y por ultimo seria padre, ya no se podía poner peor_**

 ** _En la actualidad_**

 ** _Balor se encontraba acostado en la cama de su castillo y a su lado estaba su bella Nekomata desnuda, él llevo su mano derecha al vientre de Koneko que había crecido un poco en las últimas semanas y comenzó a darle besos en su cuello dejando algunos chupetones_**

Mmm…Balor- gimió Koneko dormida

Despierta amor, es hora de desayunar-dijo Balor siguiendo besando su cuello

Mmm…aun estoy cansado después de lo que hicimos anoche-dijo Koneko despertando

Entonces ¿Quieres que te traiga tu desayuna a la cama?-dijo Balor

Por favor-dijo Koneko

Bien ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-dijo Balor

Panqueques con mucha miel, una rebanada de pastel de chocolate y un vaso de leche-dijo Koneko

Ok-dijo Balor saliendo de la cama

 ** _Balor se vistió y salió del cuarto para ir a la cocina. Cuando llego a la cocina se encontró con muchas sirvientas, eso había sido un regalo de parte de los Maou pero a Balor le daba igual si tenía sirvientas o no_**

Buenos días, Balor-sama-dijeron todas

Sí, sí buenos días-dijo Balor yendo directo al refrigerador

 ** _Balor saco todos los ingredientes para hacer los panqueques que quería Koneko y comenzó a prepararlos. Las sirvientas solo se le quedaron viendo, ellas solo se encargaban de mantener el castillo limpio ya que Balor se encargaba de la comida y no dejaba que otra persona cocinara para Koneko o para él y no se atrevían a contradecirlo porque tenían miedo a que les pusiera hacer algo_**

Buenos días Onni-san-dijo Gasper llegando a la cocina

Buenos días Gasper-dijo Balor-¿Quieres desayunar?

Sí, me gustaría comer una rebanada de pastel de chocolate-dijo Gasper

Por desgracia Koneko se termino el pastel de chocolate anoche ya que tenía antojos-dijo Balor-pero descuida mandare a comprar más, oye tú-dijo Balor señalando a una de las sirvientas

H…Hai- respondió nerviosa

Quiero que vayas a comprar dos pasteles de chocolate-dijo Balor sacando dinero y dándoselo a la sirvienta

 ** _La sirvienta al tomar el dinero salió de la casa y se dirigió a la tienda más cercana, en pocos minutos había regresado al castillo con los dos pasteles que Balor había pedido y se los entrego. Balor había terminado de hacer los panqueques de Koneko, Balor tomo un cuchillo y partió el pastel. Agarro un plato y puso una rebanada en él_**

Aquí tienes Gasper-dijo Balor dándole su rebanada de pastel

Gracias Onni-san-dijo Gsper

Por cierto, voy a dejar comida hecha, si Kiba viene le dices que se sirva-dijo Balor

De acuerdo-dijo Gasper

 ** _Balor puso los panqueques, una rebanada de pastel y un vaso de leche en una charola y se la llevo a su habitación, llegando a su habitación fue a su cama, dejo la charola en un mueble que estaba alado de su cama y comenzó a despertar a Koneko_**

Koneko, el desayuno está listo-dijo Balor mientras la sacudía con cuidado

Mmm….ya desperté-dijo Koneko despertando

Aquí tienes, panqueques con mucha miel, una rebanada de pastel de chocolate y leche-dijo Balor poniendo la charola en la cama

Gracias Balor-dijo Koneko dándole un beso en su mejilla

No es nada, bueno me tengo que ir-dijo Balor

¿Iras al Olimpo?-dijo Koneko

Sí, escuchamos que los demonios planean formar con el Olimpo, Asgard y otras facciones, así que debemos prepararnos-dijo Balor

Ok, solo no hagas ninguna locura por favor-dijo Koneko

Por favor ¿Cuándo he hecho una locura?-dijo Balor ganándose una mirada seria de parte de Koneko-Ok ninguna locura

Quiero que lo prometas, no quiero que mi hijo nazca en medio de una guerra-dijo Koneko

Ok, yo Oragon D. Balor, prometo que no hare una locura-dijo Balor

Bien, ya puedes irte-dijo Koneko

Cuídate-dijo Balor

 ** _Balor creó un círculo mágico debajo de él y en un momento a otro desapareció_**

 ** _En el Olimpo_**

 ** _Kaito y Ryu se encontraban en el Olimpo junto con los caídos esperando a Balor, de repente apareció un círculo mágico del cual salió Balor_**

Te estábamos esperando-dijo Ryu

Lamento la demora, es que tuve que cuidar a Koneko-dijo Balor sentándose en su trono-Bien ¿Cómo va el asunto de la reunión?

Se llevara a cabo en un mes-dijo Kaito

De acuerdo, ¿Las demás facciones ya confirmaron que irán?-dijo Balor

Sí, todas irán-dijo Ryu

¿Incluso Asgard?-dijo Balor

Sí-dijo Ryu

Bien pues creo que también nosotros iremos-dijo Balor

¿Qué haremos cuando nos vean? Se llevaran una gran sorpresa al saber que conquistamos el Olimpo antes de hacer la paz con ellos-dijo Kaito

No creo que nos hagan nada, además ellos quieren la paz con todas las facciones ¿No?, no les conviene iniciar una guerra con una de las facciones más fuertes-dijo Balor

En eso tienes razón, ¿pero si se unen contra nosotros?-dijo Kaito

Eso yo lo puedo solucionar-dijo Mephisto apareciendo de la nada

Padre, ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Balor

Vine a decirte un plan que tengo para vencer a las demás facciones si es que llegan a unirse contra nosotros-dijo Mephisto

Te escuchamos-dijo Balor

Todo lo que necesitamos es que me traigan al dragón rojo y al blanco-dijo Mephisto

¿Quieres que te traiga a Hyuoduo y a Valí?-dijo Balor

No exactamente necesitas traérmelos, solo necesito parte del poder de los dos dragones para crear la arma más poderosa que el mundo haiga visto-dijo Mephisto-Pero no estaría mal si haces que los dos se unan a nosotros

Preferiría que no, ellos solo nos estorbaran-dijo Balor

Has el intento hijo-dijo Mephisto

Ok, lo intentare, iré al mundo humano-dijo Balor

¿Quieres compañía?-dijo Kaito

No es necesario, solo tendré que charlar, no hay la necesidad de pelear-dijo Balor levantándose de su trono-Enseguida regreso

 ** _Balor creó un círculo mágico debajo de él y de inmediato desapareció en él_**

 ** _En la ciudad de Kuo_**

 ** _Club del ocultismo_**

 ** _Dentro del club se encontraba Rias junto con su nobleza, el ambiente era aburrido, ya no era lo mismo sin Gasper, Kiba, Koneko y Balor. Todo habia cambiado por completo. De repente apareció un círculo mágico del cual salió Balor, Rias y Akeno se alegraron a verlo en la sala del club, las dos rápidamente se lanzaron a abrazarlo pero Balor se hizo a un lado haciendo que las dos cayeran al suelo_**

No confundan las cosas, solo vengo a hablar con Hyuoduo-dijo Balor

¿Conmigo?-dijo Issei

Así es-dijo Balor

¿Y porque quieres hablar con Issei?-dijo Xenovia

¿Acaso quieres hacerle algo malo?-dijo Irina

Que malos modales, se ve que te falta educar a tus nuevas piezas Rias-dijo Balor-Solo quiero hablar con Hyuoduo de algo, no es nada malo, así que les pido por favor que salgan, es una charla en privado

De acuerdo-dijo Rias-Pero no quiero que hagas nada raro

Descuida no pasara nada-dijo Balor

 ** _Al decir eso todas las chicas salieron dejando a Issei y a Balo solos en el club_**

¿De qué quieres hablar?-dijo Issei

Iré al grano Hyuoduo, yo no te agrado y tú no me agradas, y tengo muchas ganas de matarte a ti y a esa monja-dijo Balor

¿Solo viniste a decirme eso?-dijo Issei

No Hyuoduo, vine a ofrecerte a unirte a mí-dijo Balor

Jamás me uniría a una basura que mata por diversión-dijo Issei

No hables como uno de ellos Hyuoduo no eres así-dijo Balor-Aunque te gustaría serlo ¿no? ¿Hasta cuándo te darás cuenta que te están utilizando? Para ellos solo eres una maldita herramienta, ellos necesitan tú poder para aumentar su popularidad y cuando acaben de exprimirte hasta quedar seco u cuando encuentren a alguien más fuerte se desharán de ti. Esa actitud de buenas personas que has visto no es más que una maldita mentira, aun no has visto a la verdadera familia Gremory, a la verdadera familia que solo les importa el poder y la fama. Yo no soy el monstruo Hyuoduo, los monstruos son los Gremory

No te creo, la familia de Buchou…..

¿Qué tan estúpido eres?-dijo Balor-Ella te ha estado utilizando desde que te reencarno como demonio, solo te quería para romper ese compromiso y felicidades lo hiciste, conseguiste salvarla y recibir un beso de Rias y la aprobación de la familia Gremory, pero te diré algo. Cuando supieron que era el Ghost Rider querían que yo fuera el prometido de Rias, querían deshacerse de ti

Eso no es cierto-dijo Issie incrédulo

No me creas si no quieres pero lo que te digo es la verdad, ¿En verdad creíste que ella te amaba? Ella nomas juega con tus sentimientos para que hagas lo que ella quiere-dijo Balor-Y te diré otro secreto que de seguro ella no te a contado, en aquella vez que saliste con Reynalle, ella tenía la oportunidad de salvarte pero no lo hizo, ya que dijo que necesitaba que ella te matara para volverte su peón, claro yo no estuve de acuerdo pero aun así me negó la oportunidad de salvarte

 ** _Issei quedo en shock al escuchar tal cosa, él comenzó a dudar sobre Rias y su familia_**

Solo piénsalo Hyuoduo, te estoy dando una oportunidad para una vida mejor, incluso si quieres puedes venir con la monja-dijo Balor creando un círculo mágico-Piensa en quien es el monstruo

 ** _Al decir eso Balor desapareció en el círculo dejando a Issei pensando_**

 ** _Mientras en el Olimpo_**

 ** _Todos estaban esperando a Balor hasta que un círculo mágico apareció y de él salió Balor_**

¿Cómo te fue hijo?-dijo Mephisto

Le dije toda la verdad, creo que si se unirá a nosotros-dijo Balor sentándose en su trono

Bien, solo faltaría Valí-dijo Mephisto

Eso lo arreglaremos después, por ahora prepárense para la reunión-dijo Balor

Hai-dijeron todos

Esta era apenas comenzara-dijo Balor

 ** _FIN_**


End file.
